Bebe's Big Problem
by Waste-o-tron
Summary: After a booze fueled birthday party, Bebe starts acting weird. Can Wendy keep Bebe from going crazy while they piece together what happened? Wendy/Bebe friendship, Kenny/Bebe and some Stendy. M for sexual themes and drinking. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Yay second story! I guess you could say this takes place in the same 'universe' as my other story, and there are a couple references too it, but this is a completely separate plot. All the characters are 18 and seniors in high school. Yeah there are sexual themes and drinking. But it's a serious subject done humorously-kinda like South Park. 7 more chapters (at least) coming later.**

**Trey Parker and Matt Stone own South Park. If I owned it (which I don't), I wouldn't be writing fan fiction.  
**

Nothing unusual was happening inside the Testaburger household on this particular Saturday morning. This would normally be expected considering its 1:00 AM.

But then again, this is South Park.

SLAM!

The front door was flung open and Wendy turned on the light, illuminating the living room. She was practically dragging Bebe, whose brain was too busy figuring out it she was more drunk or tired to worry about controlling functions like motor coordination. Wendy, although tipsy, was sober by comparison.

"Once again, don't worry, I've got everything under control." said Wendy. "My parents are gone at a plot hole convention in Denver so you can crash here."

"Wha, bu-party?" replied Bebe.

"No. No more party." said Wendy, in a half scolding and half motherly tone. She sat Bebe down on her couch. "I'd say you've had enough party. Too much, probably."

"No, I can-I'm-more party." stammered Bebe. She tried standing up but quickly failed, falling back down on the couch. Wendy gently pushed her over so that she was lying down.

"I'm going upstairs to get you some clean pajamas to put on, I'll be right back OK?" said Wendy.

"mmmm-party" mumbled Bebe, her face buried in a pillow.

"Good." Wendy then went upstairs, put on her pajamas and got a clean pair for Bebe. She came back downstairs and discovered Bebe was fast asleep. Rather than wake her up and move her to the spare bedroom, Wendy decided to simply let her sleep there on the couch. Wendy then went back upstairs to her room and went to sleep.

Twelve hours later around one in the afternoon that same Saturday, Bebe's eyes finally fluttered open. She blinked a few times, but that seemed to only make her splitting headache worse, as did Wendy noisily coming down the stairs.

"Good morning!" Wendy said cheerfully.

"Ow" replied Bebe, covering her eyes from the bright living room lights and rubbing her throbbing forehead.

"Well, it's good afternoon, if you want to get technical." said Wendy glancing at the clock.

"Oh you know me, always wanting to get technical." said Bebe in a sarcastic, I-really-don't-care-what-time-it-is-right-now tone of voice. She looked up at Wendy.

"You changed?" said Bebe, noticing Wendy was in a different pair of jeans and t-shirt from the night before.

"Yeah, sometimes people wear different clothes from day to day, you should try it sometime." replied Wendy, obviously mocking Bebe who was still wearing the same button-up blouse and mini-skirt.

"I'll remember to laugh when I'm not hung-over." said Bebe. "Oh my God, how much did I drink last night?"

"Too much, obviously." said Wendy. Bebe just replied with an irritated glare, then went back to massaging her head. Wendy sat down on the couch next to her.

"I wouldn't worry about it." said Wendy comfortingly "Clyde's punch was more vodka than punch anyway."

"Jeez, I don't remember anything about last night." said Bebe.

"Well," replied Wendy "what's the last thing you do remember?"

"Uhh…

_Friday, August 30__th__, 9:00 PM_

"_How do I look Wendy?" asked Bebe, who was wearing a simple, yet sophisticated looking button down white blouse and a matching skirt that reached down to her mid-thigh. This was the fourth full outfit she's tried on for the party and Wendy, who was smartly dressed in a pair of form-fitting jeans and a stylish t-shirt, was growing impatient._

"_You look so good Helen of Troy herself would weep in shame at your beauty" said Wendy flatly "Can we go now, we're going to be late." Bebe admired herself in the mirror in her room for a few seconds, then stopped and looked at Wendy._

"_Wait, who's Helen of Troy?" asked Bebe._

"_It's an ancient history reference." said Wendy, only to be met with Bebe's blank stare. "Nevermind. Kenny will love it."_

"_You think so?" said Bebe._

"_Bebe, Kenny would think you look good even if you wore a burlap sack. Now let's go." said Wendy. After several more reassurances Wendy finally convinced Bebe that she looked great, and they left for Clyde's house…_

…and then, uh, that's it I guess." finished Bebe.

"Wow, you can't even remember getting to Clyde's house?" said Wendy as she got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Hey, if you had a hangover like this, you'd be lucky to remember anything." replied Bebe. "I'm actually impressed that I remembered that much."

"Yeah, me too." said Wendy, getting some cereal, orange juice and Advil for Bebe. She walked back to the living room and put everything on the coffee table by the couch. She handed the Advil and glass of orange juice to Bebe. "Here, this will help get rid of that hangover."

"Thanks." said Bebe, taking the pills with a big swig of orange juice. "You know Wendy, I honestly wouldn't know what I'd do without you sometimes."

"Sometimes?" said Wendy. Bebe managed a light chuckle.

"Ok, a lot of times." replied Bebe. Wendy chuckled.

"Yeah, well, you've helped me out of my fair share of sticky situations over the years." said Wendy plainly. "No wonder we're such good friends." Bebe smiled, knowing that-as usual-what Wendy said was true. Going through Hell and back together so many times for so many years has a tendency to forge unbreakable friendships, and the friendship between Bebe and Wendy was about as unbreakable as they come. It takes a true friend to get over the fact she once tried to kill her back in 4th grade over a pair of shoes.

-----

Believe it or not almost two weeks manage to go by uneventfully in South Park. School is now in session at South Park High, and this September 12th happened to be a fairly balmy Thursday in South Park. It was 12:30 PM and Wendy and Kenny were sitting across from each other at an otherwise unoccupied lunch table. Because of the way everyone's classes lined up senior year, Wendy and Kenny ended up getting to the cafeteria before the rest of the gang. 'The gang' consisted of Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, Wendy, Bebe, and Butters. Normally Wendy and Bebe couldn't stand Cartman's asshole-y-ness and Butter's pathetic whining, but after what Trent Boyett did four years ago, well, going through Hell and back together has a tendency to forge friendships-even if you don't necessarily want them. Wendy and Kenny sat down to eat.

"Hey, do you know where Bebe is today?" asked Kenny, taking a bite out of what the lunch lady said was steak.

"She told me she wasn't feeling well this morning and went home sick." replied Wendy, after swallowing an equally appetizing forkful of mashed potatoes.

"That's weird." said Kenny "She did that on Tuesday too."

"Did what?" inquired Wendy.

"Went home sick. Tuesday morning. That's why we didn't make out after school like we usually do." said Kenny matter-of-factly. Wendy ignored Kenny's last sentence, preferring to concentrate on the more potentially worrying issue.

"Kenny, did you happen to notice anything different about Bebe recently?" asked Wendy semi-casually. Kenny thought for a couple of seconds.

"Oh, I noticed her boobs looked a little bigger than usual when she wore that white tank top on Monday." replied Kenny, smiling slightly as he thought more about it. Wendy could only face-palm at his not-at-all-surprising response.

"I meant emotionally." said Wendy. Kenny again thought for a couple of seconds.

"Well," started Kenny "Yesterday when we were making out after school, I starting groping her boobs like I usually do when we make out, and all of a sudden she started going 'ow ow ow', and stopped me, saying her boobs were 'sore' or something." Wendy blinked at him, and then blinked again. Now she was starting to get irritated.

"Did you happen to notice anything different about Bebe that doesn't involve her boobs?" asked Wendy with a little more anger in her voice than she intended.

"No." said Kenny flatly. Wendy double face-palmed. Kenny wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed and often missed things that everyone else found obvious, but no one could match Kenny when it came to his particular area of expertise. Kenny probably spent more time watching boobs than all the other horny teenage males at South Park High combined. Just then Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Butters come by with their trays and joined Wendy and Kenny at the table. Stan sat next to Wendy and gave her a loving kiss and exchanged pleasantries. Eventually Stan noticed the vacant seat across the table from him next to Kenny where Bebe sat, and asked the obvious question.

"Hey, where's Bebe?" asked Stan.

"She went home sick, I guess." said Kenny.

"I hope she feels better, because she was acting kinda weird the other day." said Stan.

"Weird how?" asked Wendy.

"I don't know, she just seemed moody to me." Stan replied.

"Bebe's always moody, in case you hadn't noticed Stan." chimed in Cartman.

"Yeah I know, but even moodier than usual" said Stan "Like, I was on the way to class and she was at her locker, so I just said 'hi' as I passed her. But then she turned around and yelled at me to stop bothering her. Before I could say anything she's all apologetic and saying sorry to me. I asked her if she was feeling OK and she said she was fine. I was about to start walking away when out of the blue she thanks me for asking and for being such a good friend. By the time she walked away I almost thought she was in tears." with that said Stan took a big bite out of his taco.

"Huh." said Wendy casually, then steered the topic of conversation away from Bebe's behavior. Wendy was putting together the pieces of a very scary looking puzzle in her head, but felt it wasn't the kind of thing to casually chat about, so she kept it to herself. She didn't want to raise any unnecessary alarms-or worse, start the high school gossip train-until her suspicions were confirmed. As usual, Wendy formed a plan. And as usual, the first step in her plan was to talk to Bebe as soon as possible.

-----

As soon as school was over, Wendy went over to the corner store and picked up some snacks for Bebe, then went over to Bebe's house. Wendy was bringing Bebe's school work as well, partly because Bebe missed a bunch of work, and partly because she needed an excuse to tell Stan for not being able to go over to his house like she usual does. That way Wendy could spend all day at Bebe's house without Stan getting worried about her. Wendy had a feeling she may be spending a lot of time at Bebe's on this particular Thursday. She walked up to the front door and knocked. Mrs. Stevens answered the door.

"Oh, hello Wendy! Unfortunately Bebe's not feeling well today." said Mrs. Stevens, already knowing what Wendy was going to ask.

"Oh I know" replied Wendy "I've just got her missed school work and some snacks for her."

"Oh, OK. Bebe's up in her room. She might be taking a nap so just knock quietly." said Mrs. Stevens. Wendy and Bebe have spent so much time together over the years; Mrs. Stevens pretty much treated Wendy as a second daughter. Wendy went upstairs to Bebe's room and Mrs. Stevens returned to the kitchen.

Upstairs, Wendy found the door to Bebe's room closed. She gave a few light knocks-no response. She knocked again but louder this time. The only response she could decipher was a muffled groan from somewhere inside the room.

"Bebe?" said Wendy carefully "It's Wendy. Can I come in?" After a second she heard what was most likely a muffled 'yeah'. Wendy slowly opened the door and looked inside.

Bebe's room for the most part was clean. There were no clothes lying around on the floor and her desk still had a large amount of free work space available. Her vanity mirror and bench was in its usual state of complete disarray-but the kind of disarray that only made sense to Bebe. On the bed there was a large Bebe-shaped lump underneath the covers. Wendy stepped into the room and closed the door behind her.

"How're you feeling?" asked Wendy sweetly. Suddenly the covers rose up like a giant tidal wave and revealed an extremely tired and disheveled looking Bebe.

"Horrible." replied Bebe, her voice a bit hoarse. Wendy put down her backpack and started to take out its contents.

"I brought over some snacks that might help you feel better." said Wendy. Bebe gave her a skeptical look after seeing what she brought as a snack.

"Marshmallows and ginger ale?" asked Bebe.

"Yeah, it's what I eat when I feel sick. Trust me." said Wendy. Bebe continued to look skeptical, but Wendy insisted. Bebe threw off the rest of the covers and sat up, taking a couple marshmallows from the bag. Wendy started pouring a cup of ginger ale as Bebe bit into a marshmallow.

"You know what would go great on these?" said Bebe with a mouth full of marshmallow.

"What?" asked Wendy.

"Horseradish." said Bebe flatly. Wendy was about to start laughing but then froze.

"You want to put horseradish on your marshmallows?" said Wendy.

"Yeah" said Bebe with a little too much excitement "I've been craving horseradish all day."

"Don't you find that a bit weird?" asked Wendy, putting the ginger ale down on the nearby nightstand.

"It's no weirder than you bringing me marshmallows and ginger ale for a snack, who does that?" asked Bebe.

"Bebe, have you been having any other weird cravings lately?" said Wendy carefully while ignoring Bebe's remark.

"No, not really." replied Bebe simply. "Why?" Wendy took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She sat down on the bed next to Bebe.

"I'm just going to come right out and tell you. Bebe…I think you're pregnant." Wendy said the last word as softly and tenderly as possible in order to lessen the blow. Bebe looked at Wendy's eyes and saw that she was completely serious. The fact that Wendy was completely serious ironically made her unprepared for Bebe's reaction-which was hysterical laughter. Wendy-not surprisingly-was surprised that Bebe would take such serious news so…not seriously. After a minute Bebe calmed down enough to explain what was so funny.

"Oh Wendy, I've heard the rumors too. Despite what everyone at school thinks, Kenny and I haven't actually had sex yet." said Bebe.

"I know, I know. You've told me that a thousand times." said Wendy "But you've been exhibiting the early signs of pregnancy-"

"Oh like what?" interrupted Bebe in an incredulous huff.

"Well, for one thing Stan said that you were moody the other day." said Wendy.

"But I'm always moody." retorted Bebe.

"Well yeah, but from what he said it sounded like you were all over the moody map." continued Wendy. Bebe stood up and crossed her arms.

"OK, I might have been short with him, but I was just feeling really grumpy at the time." Bebe began to pace back and forth, raising her voice "That doesn't mean I'm moody."

"It's OK, you don't need to get defensive." said Wendy calmly, sensing Bebe's rising tension.

"Defensive!? I'm not getting defensive!" Bebe was almost shouting.

"There's no need to shout." said Wendy.

"I'M NOT SHOUTING!" shouted Bebe. Wendy's eyes widened at this little outburst, and an awkward silence briefly fell over the room. Bebe blinked once and then relaxed after realizing her body was tense.

"OK, so maybe I have been more moody lately." admitted Bebe.

"Do your boobs feel sore or swollen?" asked Wendy. Bebe gasped.

"What? Why would you think that?" Bebe said as if she were just insulted.

"Kenny brought it up." said Wendy. Bebe rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Yeah, he would, wouldn't he?" Bebe looked down and held her boobs. "He's right too, they do feel a bit bigger." Wendy decided it was time to drive her point home.

"So… mood swings, swollen and sore boobs, weird food cravings, feeling sick-in the morning…don't you think these signs all point to something?" said Wendy.

"Yeah I see what you're saying, but I told you Kenny and I haven't had sex yet, so I can't be pregnant. Besides I think I would remember sleeping with him." said Bebe. Wendy face-palmed. She didn't think the situation required anymore explanation, but she once again underestimated Bebe's limited ability to grasp large concepts.

"Bebe, when did these symptoms first start?" asked Wendy slowly. Bebe thought for a couple of seconds.

"I don't know, like a week or two ago." said Bebe.

"Like after Clyde's party?" said Wendy clearly.

"Yeah, sometime after Clyde's pa-" Bebe immediately froze, and her eyes went as big as saucers. "Clyde's party…" finished Bebe. The words 'Clyde's party' barely managed to squeak out.

"Right, the party you don't remember, remember?" said Wendy. Bebe was so busy thinking that it took her a minute to respond.

"I'm…I'm pregnant?" said Bebe quietly, still frozen stiff. Wendy nodded slowly, realizing now that it's finally sinking in.

"I'm pregnant?" said Bebe again, but louder.

"Yes." replied Wendy seriously. Although her fears were confirmed, she was at least relieved that Bebe was now seeing the situation clearly. Bebe suddenly turned to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Wendy, why didn't you just come right out and tell me!?" said Bebe-oblivious to the fact that that was exactly what Wendy tried to do in the first place. Wendy saw that Bebe was oblivious…and double face-palmed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: The italicized parts are flashbacks. I'm just saying that up front here in case it wasn't clear before. It becomes increasingly important, so…yeah. Enjoy!**

Up in Bebe's room, Bebe was freaking out over Wendy's revelation.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" panicked Bebe, waving her arms around frantically.

"Bebe, calm down!" said Wendy, even though she knew that if she were in Bebe's position, she wouldn't be calm either.

"Oh my God! I'm pregnant! I'm pregnant! Oh my God!" Bebe was saying it louder now. She started shaking-just her hands at first, but soon her whole body was shaking as if she was going to explode. Wendy quickly embraced her and sat her down on the bed, putting Bebe's head on her shoulder. Wendy slowly rocked her back and forth and gently patted her head, almost in a motherly way. Bebe buried her face in Wendy's shoulder and began to cry openly. Bebe kept repeating 'Oh my God! I'm pregnant!' quietly through her tears. Wendy didn't try to stop her-she just kept holding her and patting her head reassuringly, letting Bebe cry everything out. After nearly ten minutes, Bebe began to calm down. Eventually her sobbing turned into sniffling, and she was able to break free from Wendy's friendly embrace. Bebe wiped her tears with the end of her pajama sleeve.

"Well, I guess we should tell Kenny then. He's probably the father." said Bebe, surprisingly cheerful. Wendy smiled weakly.

"I think you should take an official pregnancy test-just to be sure." suggested Wendy. She spoke softly, given the sensitive subject and Bebe's emotionally vulnerable state. Bebe nodded. Wendy patted Bebe's knee gently, then went over to dig around in her backpack. She came back and handed Bebe a pregnancy test. Bebe managed a single sniffling laugh.

"You always think ahead, don't you?" said Bebe.

"I try." said Wendy. Bebe took the box into the bathroom while Wendy waited in her room. When it came back positive, Bebe once again started crying. Wendy comforted her, only this time she started crying too, unsure if they were tears of joy or sadness. When they recovered they agreed to no tell anyone except Kenny, then they would makes plans with him from there.

-----

The next day at school the girls met up at 9 so that they could catch Kenny at his locker before their first class.

"Now try not to start making out with Kenny as soon as you see him, OK?" said Wendy as they were walking down the hall.

"Don't worry. I do have some self control, you know." said Bebe. They walked around the corner and saw Kenny about halfway down the hall.

"Kenny!" said Bebe excitedly, running at full speed toward him. Kenny looked up just in time to catch his girlfriend, and the two immediately started making out. Wendy just sighed and gradually made her way over to them. Even when Wendy was standing right next to them Kenny and Bebe showed no signed of slowing down. When they started playing tonsil hockey was when Wendy decided to speak up with a loud, obnoxious cough. They both managed to hear her, and thus acknowledge Wendy's presence for the first time.

"Oh right, sorry." said Bebe, breaking from Kenny's embrace. She could only manage a guilty smile when Wendy looked at her with her 'come on, seriously?' face.

"So, what's up?" asked Kenny casually.

"Kenny," started Wendy "during Clyde's party something-"

"Yeah" interrupted Kenny "it was such a bummer I had to leave so early."

"Aww, I'm sorry, babe." said Bebe comfortingly. Before Wendy could resume, a warning light went off inside her head.

"Wait Kenny, did you say you left the party early?" asked Wendy.

"Yeah." responded Kenny.

"What time did you leave?" asked Wendy, turning a questionnaire into a mild interrogation. Kenny thought for a couple of seconds.

"I don't know, maybe around 9:30 or something?" Kenny replied "It really sucked because-"

"Hang on" interrupted Wendy "I have to go to the bathroom." she looked at Bebe "Want to come with?"

"Why?" said Bebe. Wendy glared at her while still trying to appear subtle.

"Because girls never go to the bathroom alone." said Wendy, half under her breath.

"Oh, right. Duh!" said Bebe in a failed attempt to be subtle. It didn't matter how subtle they were since Kenny's attention at that point had shifted from the conversation to things more boob-shaped.

"We'll talk to you later Kenny!" said Wendy, pushing Bebe down the hall toward the girls room.

"Don't I get a goodbye kiss?" asked Kenny in a pouty, pathetic voice.

"Ok, but just a quick one." said Bebe. She went to give him a quick peck, but once their lips touched they again became overwhelmed with passion and started making out aggressively against the lockers. Wendy rolled her eyes and then coughed loudly, causing Kenny and Bebe to stop. Unbeknown to them, Wendy was training them so that she could get them to stop making out at the sound of her cough. She figured developing a psychological technique would be easier than carrying a crowbar around everywhere. As Wendy and Bebe left for the bathroom, Kyle walked over from another hallway and stood next to Kenny.

"Hey Kyle, how come girls never go to the bathroom alone?" asked Kenny. Kyle chuckled.

"If I knew the answer to that question, I'd write a book about it and make a billion dollars." said Kyle.

-----

In the girls bathroom, all was quiet. Wendy entered followed by Bebe. Wendy checked to make sure no one else was in the bathroom. When she saw the coast was clear, she let her panic take over. She became jittery and her breathing became shallower. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead. She wiped them off and paced around the floor, trying to think.

"What's wrong?" asked Bebe worriedly. Wendy kept pacing. She didn't plan on this. She thought she could take care of the situation, but now she had no idea. Bebe took a cautious step toward her.

"Wendy?" Bebe's voice almost squeaked. She wasn't used to seeing Wendy so antsy.

"Kenny can't be the father." blurted out Wendy, not in the mindset to slowly explain things to Bebe as she usually did. Bebe was stunned, then confused, then stunned again.

"How?" said Bebe.

"If Kenny left that party just ten minutes after we got there, there's no way you could have slept with him." said Wendy directly. Bebe blinked slowly a couple of times. Wendy looked at Bebe's strained face and saw that she was trying to think of what that meant.

"So…" began Bebe "that means…we don't know who I slept with at that party?"

"…yeah..." said Wendy, trying to calm down.

"So then…" continued Bebe "we don't know who the father is?"

"…right…"responded Wendy. She calmed down seeing that Bebe was able to connect the dots herself this time. Even though Wendy became calm, Bebe started to get angry.

"What! Wait, how can we not know who the father is!?" Bebe said with a raised voice "You're so smart, what do you remember from the party?"

"Well…

_Friday, August 30__th__, 9:20 PM_

"_Hey dudes! Glad you could make it!" said Clyde after opening his door and seeing Wendy and Bebe._

"_Are you drunk already?" asked Wendy, stepping inside with Bebe. Clyde laughed and took another sip from his plastic cup._

"_Yeah dude. Uh, there's punch over there, help yourself." Clyde said, gesturing over toward the table on the other side of the room. Most of their classmates were already here. A small group had gathered around the Rock Band players, others were hanging out and talking drunkenly on couches and chairs. In the backroom a game of beer pong could be heard. Music blared both from Rock Band and from Clyde's pimped out computer sound system in the beer pong room. Everyone had a plastic cup in their hand. Wendy and Bebe walked over to the table where they found a stack of cups and a very large bowl of punch. They each grabbed a cup, filled it and took a drink. Wendy practically choked, and turned around to look back over at Clyde._

"_Clyde!" shouted Wendy "How much vodka did you put in this punch, anyway?"_

"_Dude, that's what she said!" Clyde shouted back. He started laughing and got a high five from Craig, who was standing with him, also laughing._

"_I guess that answers my question." said Wendy. She drank some more punch, getting used to the taste. She turned back around to top off her cup, and to grab a little bottle of water from the cooler underneath the table._

"_OK, Bebe remember-moderation is the key." began Wendy "You have to pace yourself, keep track of your intake, and drink lots of water. That way you won't get a...Bebe?" Wendy realized Bebe was no longer standing next to her, and therefore didn't hear anything she just said. After a quick scan of the room Wendy found her…making out with Kenny on one of the couches. Wendy sighed and finished her cup in one big gulp. Wendy took a few steps toward Bebe and Kenny when suddenly she felt a strong pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist from behind. Wendy gave a little involuntary yelp of surprise, but quickly relaxed after she felt a series of light kisses on the back of her neck._

"_Stan, how come you have to sneak up behind me like that?" said Wendy happily while spinning around to face him._

"_Well dude" said Stan through a tipsy smile "I can't sneak up in front of you, now can I?" Both he and Wendy exchanged devilish smiles and began kissing slowly and tenderly, with each kiss having more passion than the last. They maneuvered their way over to a recliner on the far side of the room to continue…_

…and things, kinda become a blur for me after that." finished Wendy.

"What!?" said Bebe angrily "How can that be all you remember? Don't tell me you blacked out too!"

"No way!" said Wendy defensively "It's just, well, the vodka started to hit the bloodstream, and, as I was kissing Stan everything else in the world just, kinda, melted away…" Wendy's eyes softened; remembering that moment, but quickly came back to reality "You're certainly no stranger to that."

"What do you mean? I've never kissed Stan before." said Bebe, confused. Wendy slapped her forehead.

"No, I mean you're no stranger to kissing and then completely ignoring the outside world." Wendy clarified.

"Oh yeah" said Bebe, realizing what Wendy meant "Totally. When Kenny and I really get into it, a bomb could go off and we wouldn't hear it."

"Or a fire drill." Wendy pointed out, giggling.

"Hey, that only happened twice!" said Bebe.

"Anyway" said Wendy "we still need to figure out who you slept with at the party. Now-"

"Oh my God! Wendy, I'm pregnant!" interrupted Bebe in a panicky voice. Her hands began to quiver. Wendy quickly grabbed her hands to calm her down.

"I know Bebe, we've already established this." started Wendy calmly "But now we have to piece together what happened at the party, and figure out who you slept with." Bebe took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Right. But how are we going to do that? We can't just ask every guy who was at the party! Then everyone will know!" said Bebe.

"Which is why we're going to ask them one at a time, get their whole story. And we're going to be very subtle and discrete." said Wendy. Bebe looked back at her with a blank, puppy dog stare.

"You want me to be subtle and discrete?" said Bebe pitifully. Wendy rolled her eyes.

"OK, I'll be subtle and discrete, and you'll be quiet." said Wendy. Bebe gave a wide smile and nodded dumbly. Wendy sighed and thought to herself: 'this is going to be tough.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I know this chapter seems short-but don't worry! They get longer again soon! **

Both Wendy and Bebe somehow were able to make it through their first class-even after the conversation they had in the bathroom and its subsequent revelation. After class they met up again and were walking down the hall to Stan's locker.

"OK, since we know Kenny left the party early, let's talk to Stan." said Wendy.

"You don't think I slept with him, do you?" asked Bebe suddenly.

"What?" said Wendy, unprepared for Bebe's remark "No, I just want to see if he remembers more of-"

"Oh my God, Wendy!" interrupted Bebe hysterically "I'm so sorry if I slept with Stan! I hope we can still be friends!"

"Bebe, you're jumping to conclusions, calm down!" said Wendy as she glanced around the hallway to see if anyone around was overhearing them-fortunately they were all listening to iPods. Bebe suddenly burst into tears of joy and embraced Wendy in a bear hug.

"Oh Wendy!" said Bebe happily yet tearfully "You're the greatest! You still want to be friends with me! Even after I slept with your boyfriend!" Wendy found it difficult to breathe, let alone break free from Bebe's friendly hug of death.

"Remember what I said about being subtle and discrete?" said Wendy quietly into Bebe's ear.

"Yeah…oh, right." said Bebe while releasing Wendy. Bebe wiped her tears and collected herself as Wendy took a couple deep breaths.

"Sorry Wendy, it's the hormones." said Bebe sheepishly. Wendy gently rubbed her shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry about it. I'll help you get through this, OK?" said Wendy, trying to appear confident for her friend.

"OK." said Bebe. Just then Stan came around the corner and walked down the hall toward his locker. Wendy and Bebe saw him and went over to see him.

"Now just let me do all the talking." said Wendy quietly to Bebe.

"Right, got it." replied Bebe. By now Stan had looked up and noticed them approach. Wendy quickened her pace.

"Hey, sweetie!" said Wendy, throwing her arms around his head. Stan put his arms around her waist and they kissed tenderly. Even after so many years of dating, they still managed to make each kiss special. They've also fine tuned their public displays of affection so that they're passionate, but not too passionate-something Kenny and Bebe haven't learned yet.

"How are you two doing?" Stan asked casually after releasing Wendy.

"Good, good." said Wendy, equally casual "Listen-"

"Stan, did I sleep with you at Clyde's party?" interrupted Bebe without thinking. An extremely awkward silence fell over the three of them. Wendy's eyes went wide, and her left eye began to twitch slightly. Stan managed to blink a few times and then gave a quizzical look to Wendy, whose face was turning more pale with each awkwardly passing second. Stan then looked quizzically at Bebe, whose hands were now over her mouth having realized what she said. She was too horrified to look back at Stan. After what seemed like forever, Wendy finally broke the silence with a very uncharacteristic hyena-like laugh.

"HAHAhahahaaHAhahHAHAaAHa" laughed Wendy "OH, Bebe. What a kidder you are! HAhahaHAha!" Stan and Bebe were able to muster up a nervous laugh, just to diffuse the awkwardness. Stan, able to sense both the gravity and the delicacy of the situation, played along.

"Haha, no Bebe. From what I remember you were making out all over Kenny." said Stan in a light-hearted tone.

"Really?" asked Wendy earnestly in an effort to move the conversation along.

"Yeah" said Stan "Well, until…

_Friday, Aug 30__th__, 9:30 PM_

"_Dude, I'll go get us some more punch, we seem to have run out." said Stan. He still managed to sound sensual and seductive, even though he was drunk and called his girlfriend 'dude'. He had been making out with Wendy on a recliner for the last ten minutes, and both of them only stopped kissing to drink more punch. Now they were out._

"_OK…" replied Wendy, slinking into the recliner. She was in a half drunken, half dreamy, half making-out-with-boyfriend stupor and couldn't care less if Stan called her 'dude'. The guys in South Park seem to say 'dude' a lot when intoxicated, almost like a secret, drunken guy language. Stan got up and made his way to the punch bowl. As he started pouring another cup, a loud 'BLEEAEAERGH!' was heard from the other side of the room._

"_Oh my God, dude! Kenny just pulled a Stan!" shouted Clyde from that same direction. This comment garnered Stan's attention, and he drunkenly marched his way over to where all the commotion was. A circle of people had formed around a couch, and Stan nudged his way in between Clyde and Kyle._

"_Dude, what do mean Kenny 'pulled a Stan'?" asked Stan._

"_Cause, he just threw up all over his girlfriend's face, dude!" said Clyde boisterously, followed by a drunken laugh. Stan was about to shove him angrily to the ground when Kyle grabbed him and pointed at the couch. Stan looked at where Kyle was pointing and saw a woozy, slightly green looking Kenny on top of Bebe, whose face was covered in vomit._

"_EWWWW! GROSS!" screamed Bebe, shoving Kenny to the other side of the couch. Everyone watched as she stood up-initially having trouble due to her drunkenness and having her vision impaired by vomit-and staggered her way through the crowd to the stairs. She thanked God for handrails and pulled her way up the stairs to the bathroom as fast as her limited motor coordination would allow. When she was out of sight, Kyle turned to Stan._

"_Dude! You…" said Kyle drunkenly while pointing at Kenny._

"_Dude" replied Stan "No, you…" pointing toward the top of the stairs._

"_Right" said Kyle "I'll-dude…" pointing at Kenny again._

"_Dude" said Stan "I'll…you, dude…" pointing again toward the top of the stairs._

"_Good" said Kyle "Right…dude…" stumbling off toward the stairs. Stan saw that Kyle was on his way upstairs, and thus turned his attention to Kenny._

"_Dude! That's sick!" Stan yelled at Kenny. Kenny looked up at Stan, his eyes seem glazed over._

"_Dude, like you're one to talk." replied Kenny. Kenny heaved himself off the couch. "Don't worry, I'll be…" suddenly Kenny passed out and fell forward onto Stan, who somehow managed to catch him without falling over himself. Holding Kenny's passed put body, Stan looked at Clyde._

"_Dude, I gotta…" started Stan._

"_Yeah dude" said Clyde "Bring him…"_

"_Dude, yeah" responded Stan "I'll make sure…"_

"_Yeah…oh!" said Clyde "Dude! Don't let him…"_

"_Dude, right" said Stan, nodding "Yeah, I got it…" Stan shifted Kenny's weight to get a better hold of him then started to drag him to the door._

"_Dude, wait!" said Clyde "Are you coming…"_

"_Yeah dude" replied Stan "I'll be…"_

"_OK dude…" said Clyde. As Stan and Kenny made it outside, Clyde proceeded to take another drink, and get the party back on track. Meanwhile, Stan was dragging Kenny home._

"_Dude man" said Stan to Kenny's unconscious body "You, hehehe, wow man, dude…"_

…hehe, man he was completely-" Stan looked up to see Wendy and Bebe's aghast stares of disbelief. "What!?"

"So you just drunkenly dragged him home by yourself?" asked Wendy incredulously.

"Yeah, so what?" replied Stan.

"You didn't just drop him in front of his door, did you?" said Wendy in a scolding motherly way.

"No!" said Stan quickly "His dad was there."

"Well that's certainly reassuring." said Bebe sarcastically.

"He was fine." said Stan genuinely "Kenny's dad knew exactly what happened the moment he opened the front door and saw us. He's no stranger to that kind of situation himself, you know." Wendy and Bebe shrugged and rolled their eyes in agreement. Bebe then began to analyze what Stan said.

"Wait, so if you helped Kenny, then Kyle was…you said Kyle went…Oh my God!" Bebe said with alarm. Her hands started to shake, and her face twitched with an amusing combination of thought and panic. She suddenly grabbed Wendy's shoulders. "Wendy! I have to go to the bathroom! Wanna come?"

"Sure, let's go." replied Wendy. She managed to give Stan a kiss before being forcibly dragged away by Bebe to the nearest bathroom. As they walked down the hall they passed Cartman.

"Hey, fags. What's goin' on?" said Cartman smugly to the girls as they passed. Out of nowhere Bebe erupted with anger.

"SHUT UP CARTMAN! YOU FATASS, SON OF A BITCH!" screamed Bebe right into Cartman's face. Before anyone could react, Bebe turned around and stormed into the girl's bathroom. Cartman glanced at Wendy for some sort of explanation, but Wendy only managed a cheesy smile before she followed Bebe into the bathroom. Cartman walked over to Stan, who was still at his locker.

"What's with her?" asked Cartman in a I-don't-really-care kind of tone.

"I don't know." replied Stan simply, feeling the need to change the subject "Hey Cartman, how come girls never go to the bathroom alone?" Cartman chuckled.

"If I knew the answer to that question, I'd write a book about it and make a billion dollars."


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: The story continues..and the plot thickens! **

Bebe marched into the bathroom looking as if she wanted to bite the head off a small animal. Wendy came in shortly after, looking slightly worried. Fortunately no one else was in there with them.

"Can you believe that asshole!? Calling us fags like that!" said Bebe angrily. She kept clenching and unclenching her fists to try and relieve some of her rage.

"Well, I thought that was fairly tame for Cartman." said Wendy calmly, trying to calm Bebe down "He's called us a lot worse things than just 'fags' before." Bebe managed to hear Wendy despite her rage, and immediately took a deep breath to relax.

"I suppose you're right." said Bebe, almost dejectedly. She realized that she once again overreacted, only this time she couldn't really control it. It just…happened. This incident opened Bebe's eyes to something important. Bebe straightened her back and composed herself. She looked at Wendy with a strange confidence.

"Wendy" said Bebe clearly "It's becoming obvious now that I no longer have a rational viewpoint of the…" she put her hands on her stomach "…situation."

"Well actually" started Wendy "it's always been obvious that you never had-"

"I cannot control my emotions anymore." interrupted Bebe dramatically.

"Well" started Wendy again "to be honest you were never good at controlling-"

"I will need to rely on you now to help me figure out this mess." interrupted Bebe with authoritativeness in the voice.

"Bebe" said Wendy, again trying to interject "you do realize that you always rely on me in times like these, right?" Bebe was on a roll and couldn't be stopped. She grabbed Wendy's hands firmly, yet pleadingly.

"Are you ready to handle this kind of responsibility?" asked Bebe. Wendy just stared back at her in amazement, unable to believe what she just heard come out of Bebe's mouth. Wendy blinked a couple of times.

"I already am." said Wendy flatly, not breaking eye contact. Bebe smiled.

"Good" Bebe said, letting go of Wendy's hands "So what's the next step?" Wendy sighed. She's learned over the years that once Bebe decided what was obvious, there was no more arguing with her. She sighed again.

"Well, Stan said that when he brought Kenny home, Kyle followed you upstairs." said Wendy.

"So then Kyle…Kyle was…Oh my God!" Bebe put her hands on head in shock "I cheated on Kenny with Kyle!?" suddenly her mood switched from horrified shock to devilish satisfaction "That's not so bad actually…" just as suddenly her mood switched back to horrified shock "Oh my God! What am I saying!? I'm a horrible girlfriend and a horrible person and-" Wendy grabbed her shoulders and shook them hard.

"Bebe!" said Wendy loudly, trying to stop Bebe's hysterics. After a few seconds Bebe stopped and looked at Wendy. "Why don't we talk to Kyle and see what he remembers?" Bebe was momentarily confused, then she smiled after she followed Wendy's train of thought.

"Right! Talk to Kyle! Good idea, Wendy. You're really good at thinking things through!" said Bebe happily. Wendy half smiled.

"One of us has to be." said Wendy.

-----

The first opportunity Wendy and Bebe had to talk to Kyle was during lunch. After another boring class Wendy and Bebe met up at the cafeteria. Fortunately they saw Kyle in the lunch line, and none of the other guys seemed to be around yet. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Wendy asked Kyle to eat with her and Bebe outside underneath the big oak tree-seeing as it was a nice day. Kyle accepted, and after waiting a few minutes for Wendy and Bebe to get their lunches, the three of them went outside to eat. Wendy wasn't sure how long they had before other people started showing up to join them, so she decided to ask as soon as they sat down.

"So Kyle," started Wendy "Bebe and I were thinking back to Clyde's party-" Kyle suddenly spit out his soda, and got a surprised yet serious look on his face. Wendy and Bebe reacted with surprised looks of their own.

"Yeah" began Kyle slowly "About that night…look, I can explain-"

"Oh Kyle!" said Bebe, erupting into uncontrollable tears of joy and hugging him tightly "Oh, I'm so glad you're the father and not some sleazy-asshole-jerk like Clyde or Cartman! This is so wonderful!" The blood drained from Kyle's face. As Bebe started to sob on his shoulder, Kyle silently mouthed 'father!?' to Wendy. Wendy could only respond with a soft 'well…are you?' look back at him. After several moments of shock enough blood was able to return to Kyle's face, and he carefully pulled Bebe off of him.

"Maybe I should explain what happened before you jump to any…" Kyle gulped loudly "…conclusions." Saying that last word caused his voice to crack, resulting in an amusingly squeaky tone.

"What happened?" pressed Wendy.

"From what I remember," started Kyle "it went like this…

_Friday, Aug 30__th__, 9:45 PM_

_Kyle had made his way upstairs to the bathroom. He found the door closed and could hear the water running. He took another sip from his cup and knocked on the door._

"_Dude! Are you OK?" said Kyle loudly at the door. There was a brief pause, so Kyle took another sip._

"_Is that you, Kyle?" yelled Bebe from inside._

"_No dude, it's me Kyle." said Kyle._

"…_right, hold on a sec." said Bebe. From outside Kyle heard the water turn off and what was probably brief towel rustling sounds. Before he could react and take a step away from the door, Bebe unlocked and opened it. Kyle's eyes almost fell out of his head. Despite whatever Bebe did to dry off, her hair, face and top of her shirt was still completely wet. Normally this wouldn't have been a big deal, but since Bebe chose to wear a white button-up shirt to the party-the fact that it was wet now made it completely see through. And see through it Kyle did-right to Bebe's lacy bra and the pair of large, perky boobs it contained. For obvious reasons Kyle was frozen, his eyes glued to the unexpectedly glorious sight before him. Bebe decided to take advantage of this by taking the cup right out of Kyle's hand, chugging the rest of its contents, and then giving it back to him. Kyle didn't notice._

"_Yeah?" said Bebe casually. Kyle looked up at her face and had to blink several times in order to remember what was going on._

"_Dude, you're shirt's all wet." said Kyle dumbly. It was the only thing he could think of to say at that moment._

"_Yeah, I had to stick my head under the shower to wash off all of Kenny's vomit." said Bebe. She looked down and examined her wet shirt. "Did I get it all off?" This question forced Kyle to look back down at her chest._

"_Uh…yeah…" muttered Kyle. He knew he had to think of something to say and fast-the combination of alcohol and Bebe's wet see through shirt was quickly eroding his ability to form coherent thoughts. "Dude-let's go to Clyde's room and get you a dry shirt." Without thinking he followed up on his statement by grabbing Bebe's arm and dragging her toward Clyde's room down the hall. Bebe immediately resisted._

"_Ewww, I don't want to wear any of Clyde's ugly shirts." said Bebe with clear disgust. Suddenly she threw herself onto Kyle and began stroking his chest with her finger "I'd rather wear your shirt…" she said seductively. Bebe quickly went from stoking his chest to feeling his pectoral muscles and biceps. "Ooohh, I'll bet you work out, don't you Kyle?" she said with a grin. For the most part there are either happy drunks, sad drunks, angry drunks, or horny drunks. Bebe is the unofficial president of that last category. Kyle was losing control of the situation._

"_Dude-yeah…uhh…well, let's still go to Clyde's room to…change." Kyle said nervously. The intellectual side of Kyle that wasn't drunk knew that this was a bad idea, but a certain other part of Kyle was starting to exert more influence on his thoughts and decisions, getting harder and harder-to ignore. They made it to Clyde's room and closed the door behind them. Bebe slowly walked around the room in an obviously suggestive manner. Kyle went to take another sip from his cup only to discover it was empty._

"_Dude, what-did you drink my punch!?" said Kyle with a mix of anger and bemusement. Bebe smiled at him devilishly._

"_Maybe…" said Bebe, followed by a giggle. Kyle was annoyed._

"_That's not cool, dude!" said Kyle in an irritated manner "Now I've got to-"_

"_Got to what?" interrupted Bebe, as she twirled her hair flirtatiously._

"_Got to-" Kyle looked up from his empty cup back at Bebe and completely lost his train of thought "…uh, wait-dude, what are we doing in here again?" Bebe giggled._

"_You said you were going to give me your shirt since mine's all wet…" said Bebe, taking a seat on the edge of Clyde's bed. Kyle was confused._

"_Why my shirt, dude? No, I've got it! You can borrow one of Clyde's shirts!" said Kyle happily, proud that he was able to remember why they came in here. In his excitement Kyle stumbled over to Clyde's closet and began looking around for a shirt. With his back to the room, Kyle didn't see Bebe unbutton and take off her wet shirt, tossing it casually next to the bed. Bebe leaned back and supported herself up by stretching her arms out behind her-an extremely seductive pose considering she was on a bed and dressed only in a bra and mid thigh skirt._

"_Did you find one yet?" asked Bebe._

"_Yeah this one looks pretty goOAaAahh!" said Kyle as he turned around and saw Bebe. He dropped the shirt he was holding and just stared. In his drunken state he kept having to blink in order to maintain his focus. His brain was overloaded, unable to decide whether to flee the room, form words and try to talk, or more critically which sexy part of Bebe's half naked body to stare at. He kept opening and closing his mouth, hoping that words would start coming out. Unfortunately none did and he just kept staring. Bebe soaked up every second of it._

"_Something wrong Kyle?" said Bebe. Kyle's mouth twitched._

"…_ya know dude I'm suddenly reminded of a certain Robin Williams quote." started Kyle "It goes- 'God gave man both a brain and a penis; but only enough blood to run one at a time'." Bebe instantly broke out in hysterical, side-splitting fits of laughter. She curled up and started rolling back and forth on the bed as she let loose an avalanche of laughter. Kyle laughed too because he knew from personal experience (such as right now) that it was true. Kyle however, used the time Bebe was laughing (and therefore not actively seducing him) to put together a thought._

"_Oh my God, that was the funniest thing I've ever heard!" said Bebe "My sides hurt from laughing so hard!"_

"_How about this, dude?" started Kyle, wanting to say his thought without getting distracted "You stay here and change shirts, while I go downstairs and get us some more punch, OK?" Bebe became visibly upset._

"_Awww, can't I come down with you?" pouted Bebe._

"_No dude!" said Kyle quickly "-uh, I mean, not without a shirt. Stay here and find one you like, OK?"_

"_Oh, OK." said Bebe "But promise you come right back with punch?"_

"_Uh, maybe you've already had enough to drink, dude…" said Kyle._

"_Oh really?" said Bebe, sitting up on the bed "Because I was just thinking that my bra was feeling awfully constricting and I might want to…" she reached in between her boobs and started to unhook the clasp of her bra. Kyle was focused on that clasp and its associated boobs as if his life depended on it-Bebe saw this and stopped. "but if you don't wanna bring me any more punch…" Kyle was suddenly energized._

"_More punch!" Kyle said excitedly "Coming right up, dude!" Bebe could barely blink before Kyle opened, ran through, then slammed the bedroom door on his way downstairs to get more punch…_

…yeah" finished Kyle "so then-"

"Then you came back and took advantage of me!?" interrupted Bebe angrily "Oh yeah, real gentlemanly of you!"

"Hey! You should be thankful I didn't sleep with you!" retorted Kyle "The way you were stripping like that-any other guy in my condition that night would've jumped on you like an elephant on a trampoline!" Wendy felt the urge to correct his analogy.

"Actually Kyle" began Wendy "elephants are the only animals that can't ju-"

"So-wait" said Bebe, simultaneously interrupting and ignoring Wendy "You never came back up to Clyde's room?"

"No, I didn't." said Kyle flatly "I never got the chance to go back up because by the time I got downstairs-"

"Hey, mind if I join you guys?" asked Kenny, who had just walked up to the group. When Bebe looked up and saw him, she forgot what Kyle was just saying and got extremely excited.

"Of course we don't mind, you manly stud of manliness!" said Bebe energetically. She stood up and tackled Kenny to the ground. They started making out as if they hadn't seen each other in years, not caring that Kyle and Wendy were sitting just two feet away. Wendy did the deadly face palm/deep sigh combo. Kyle picked up the conversation with Wendy.

"I'd say talk to Clyde. He'd remember what Cartman did a lot more than I would." said Kyle. Wendy's heart skipped a beat when the words 'what Cartman did' were said like that.

"Cartman!?" exclaimed Wendy in alarm "Wait, I don't remember Cartman being-"

BBRRIIINNNNNGGGG! BBRRIIINNNNNGGGG!

"Oh shit! The bell!" said Kyle, looking quickly at his watch "I gotta run to class. Talk to Clyde about…it. See ya" Kyle quickly dashed off.

"Wait!" Wendy cried out "Don't leave me here alone with…" she glanced at Kenny and Bebe, then rolled her eyes "…them."


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: I just want to give a shout out to all the awesome people who write reviews, for both mine and other peoples stories. Reviews keep the fanfiction train rolling.  
**

It was 2:30 PM, and after a relatively uneventful afternoon of boring Friday classes, Wendy was waiting for Bebe outside of her last class. After the several discussions they've had with certain people regarding Bebe's…situation, Wendy was amazed Bebe could still hold everything together without going completely insane. That's what bothered her-maybe Bebe was just holding on by a thread and could crack at any minute, like a ticking time-bomb of emotions and hormones. If Bebe did have some of emotional meltdown, the repercussions would be socially awkward at best and utterly devastating at worst. Wendy knew she had to prevent such a meltdown at all costs, but she wasn't sure how much more time she had left. They had to get to the bottom of this. Bebe eventually walked out of the classroom. As soon as she saw Wendy she gave her a big hug.

"Oh Wendy, I missed you so much." said Bebe.

"Bebe, it was just for two classes." replied Wendy, trying to play it cool.

"Oh I know, but it still seemed like forever." said Bebe.

"So, you're feeling OK now, I take it?" asked Wendy. Bebe smiled.

"More than OK, I feel fantastic!" said Bebe confidently "I feel like I can take on the world!"

"Wow, that's great!" said Wendy.

"I'm an unbreakable pillar of emotional control. No one can spoil my good mood!" said Bebe, even more confidently.

"Really?" said Wendy skeptically "Wow, that's-"

"I feel so alive!" interrupted Bebe, turning around to no one in particular. Her voice was so loud it started to attract attention "I just want to run around and give everyone a big hug!" Wendy was getting concerned and grabbed Bebe's arm.

"Well…listen" started Wendy, pulling her toward the bathroom "Why don't you and I go-"

"I want to sing at the top of my lungs!" yelled Bebe joyfully "And shout to the whole school that-" Wendy quickly covered her mouth before she could finish. The hallway was silent, and everyone was now looking at Bebe and Wendy. Wendy had to think of something to say, and fast.

"…that the South Park Cows are going to go all the way to the championship this year!" said Wendy, raising her arm up in a victorious gesture. Everyone around her cheered and also raised their arms up victoriously, then slowly went about their business. Wendy, still covering Bebe's mouth, leaned in to whisper into her ear.

"Sorry to spoil your good mood, but we still have to figure out what happened at that party and who got you pregnant." said Wendy quietly. Bebe stared blankly at nothing for a second, and then she began to tear up. She turned around and started sobbing onto Wendy's shoulder.

"Oh, Wendy…" said Bebe through her sobs. She never felt as emotionally vulnerable as she did at that moment. She could feel all her strength just draining out of her through her tears. She didn't care that she was standing in the middle of a hallway, she needed to cry. Wendy lightly patted her back.

"It's OK Bebe." said Wendy softly "It's been a long day for you. How about you just go home, relax, have a big bowl of ice cream, and I'll ask Clyde about what Cartman did at the party." Bebe stopped sobbing.

"Cartman!? What did Cartman do?" asked Bebe angrily, yet worriedly.

"I don't know. That's why I'm going to talk to Clyde." said Wendy.

"Talk to Clyde, wait-why don't you just talk to Cartman?" asked Bebe innocently.

"Talk to Cartman?" said Wendy, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Oh my God you're right, that's a horrible idea." said Bebe, coming to her senses "Did I really say talk to Cartman? I must really be out of it…" Wendy managed to giggle a little bit.

"I'll go talk to Clyde, you go home and try to relax." said Wendy.

"Oh right, OK you do that. I'll go home and…try and relax. Try to…let it all sink in." said Bebe slowly. They gave each other a warm, friendly hug and began to part ways. After a few steps Bebe turned around.

"Wendy?" called Bebe. Wendy turned around.

"Yeah?" said Wendy. Bebe paused a moment before saying anything.

"I'm gonna need some alone time this weekend. Just to…be alone…is that OK?" asked Bebe with a certain weakness in her voice. Wendy smiled and nodded slightly.

"I understand." said Wendy softly.

"Thanks." said Bebe with genuine gratitude. She slowly backed away, then turned back around and headed out the door to head home. Wendy turned and went up the hall, around the corner and down another hall to Clyde's locker. Fortunately Clyde was still there getting his stuff, and the hallway was emptying quickly. Wendy wanted to make sure to talk to him now before the weekend.

"Hey Clyde, can I talk to you for a sec?" said Wendy casually.

"Sure, what's up?" said Clyde. For the most part no one was on bad terms with Clyde. Some people, like Craig and Token were his best friends. Others only liked him and sucked up to him enough to get invited to his parties. Clyde had a reputation for party throwing, and there was a reason for it. His parties were always the wildest. Aside from his awesome parties, people usually put Clyde somewhere between 'idiot' and 'arrogant douche bag'. Cartman was the only person who truly hated Clyde, but that didn't surprise anyone.

"Umm…" Wendy wasn't quite sure how to go about bringing up the sensitive topic. "Apparently, I just heard that Cartman was at your party a couple weeks ago, did you invite him?" She tried to sound casual, but it came out sounding somehow forced and awkward. Clyde didn't seem to notice, or if he did he didn't care once Cartman was mentioned. His back stiffened.

"I never invite that douche bag to any of my parties." said Clyde, slamming his locker closed "But he still always seems to make an entrance anyway. This last time though…"

_Friday, Aug 30__th__, 10:00 PM_

"_Hey dude, you're back." said Clyde after he opened the door._

"_Yeah dude" said Stan, coming back inside "Kenny's fine. His dad's taking care of him."_

"_That's good, dude. For a second I thought I was going to have to start worrying!" said Clyde with a laugh. Stan laughed too, but then stopped when he realized that Clyde was being kind of a dick about it. Clyde turned and walked back in toward the party-which was still in full swing. Suddenly Stan reached out and stopped Clyde._

"_Oh wait dude, before I…uh, what's the word?" said Stan._

"_Dude, Forget?" answered Clyde._

"_Right! Forget!" said Stan excitedly "Anyway dude, before I do that I wanted to tell you that I saw Cartman being all sneaky and shit outside on my way back and…"_

"_Cartman?" said an annoyed Clyde "Dude, don't tell me he's on his way here to crash my party!?"_

"_Dude" said Stan in a serious, yet drunken way "I wouldn't be surprised if he was up to something. He doesn't just walk around at night for no reason…and he's still pissed that you didn't invite him."_

"_Didn't invite him? Dude I never invite that asshole. Ever." said Clyde._

"_Like I said dude, he's up to something." repeated Stan._

"_I'll handle him if he tries anything stupid" said Clyde angrily. Suddenly his mood lightened "Oh dude! Last time I saw Wendy she was chillin' in that recliner by the back window." Stan grinned happily._

"_Dude! You read my mind!" said Stan. He excitedly maneuvered his way through the crowded room over to the far side to see Wendy with the intention of picking up right where they left off_. _Clyde worked his way back over to the punch table to refill his cup again. He had lost track of how many cups he'd had at this point, but that didn't seem to slow him down. He took a big swig and then watched Stan and Wendy make out on the recliner on the other side of the room. Then he started looking around to try and find that whats-her-face chick he was making out with earlier. He was still hoping to convince her to-_

_BANG!! BANG!! BANG!!_

"_Dude! Someone's here!" shouted Craig._

"_Dude, I'll get it!" shouted Clyde, making his way to the front door. He opened it up to find Cartman dressed up in a police officer's uniform, complete with billy club and aviator sunglasses._

"_Dude, what the fuck are you doing?" said Clyde._

"_Can I see your license and registration sir?" said Cartman with smug authority._

"_What the fuck are you talking about dude? Get lost." said Clyde with increased irritation._

"_Sir, you appear to be under the influence of alcohol. I'm going to have to ask you to step out of the house, please." said Cartman. Clyde was getting pissed._

"_No dude, get fucking lost or I'll call the real cops." Cartman didn't budge._

"_Sir, step out of the house." said Cartman in a completely serious monotone. Clyde responded by attempting to slam the door in his face. Cartman, however, saw it coming and was able to both hold the door open and bash Clyde over the head with his billy club. Clyde stumbled backward into the house and fell down. Cartman followed him inside and started beating him up._

"_Maybe this will teach you to listen to authoriah!" yelled Cartman. Before Clyde could react, Cartman hauled Clyde up off the floor and shoved/threw him into the middle of the living room. This commotion caused the other drunken party-goers to look over and try to figure out what was going on. Clyde was fully enraged now and, even though he was intoxicated, was able to stand up and fairly successfully fight off Cartman's second charge. Clyde was able to grab Cartman's arm and get him to drop his billy club, but in doing so left himself open to Cartman's left hook, which hit Clyde square in the jaw and knocked him back into a lamp-which in turn promptly crashed to the floor with a loud crash. The other party-goers had now formed a circle around the two and were chanting 'fight! fight! fight!'. Clyde wiped a stream of blood from his lip._

"_Dude, you're going to pay for that, you fat son of a bitch!" yelled Clyde. He charged Cartman at full speed and pushed him backward against the opposite wall, hitting it with a loud thud and knocking several picture frames off a nearby bookcase. Clyde managed to follow up with a quick jab to Cartman's fat gut, but Cartman stopped Clyde's second jab by intercepting his fist in mid swing. With his other hand Cartman punched Clyde in the stomach. Clyde bent over and clutched his stomach in pain. Cartman took advantage of the moment and body slammed him into the punch table. Clyde's body hit the table and then flipped over it to the other side, knocking over the punch bowl. As Clyde recovered, a noise drew Kyle's attention to the front window. He opened the curtains and looked outside._

"_DUDES!" screamed Kyle over the roar of the fight "THE COPS ARE HERE! CHEESE IT!" Instantly everyone froze up. There was a millisecond long pause where everyone seemed to draw a deep breath all at once, then chaos. People began to run around and scream. Some people chugged the last of their punch then opened up back windows to get out. Others just stumbled around to the back door, knocking into each other and trying to shove other people out of the way. Cartman ran toward the back door but was tripped by Clyde, who quickly pinned him to the ground._

"_Dude! What is your fucking problem!?" said Clyde into Cartman's face. Cartman just chuckled maniacally._

"_My problem? Looks like you're the one with problems Clyde. Or at least you will, once my master plan comes full circle." said Cartman smugly. Clyde was too agitated and full of adrenaline to be confused._

"_Plan?" said Clyde, breathing heavily "What plan? Dude, you didn't do anything but come in here and fight me!" Cartman started laughing._

"_Oh Clyde, it's really too bad your puny brain can't comprehend the true genius of my plan. Soon I'll have all the evidence I need to blackmail your ass into the Stone Age!" said Cartman triumphantly. Now Clyde was confused._

"_What?" started Clyde "Dude, how did you get-"_

"_No time to chat." said Cartman, shoving Clyde off of him and standing up "I'm outta here!" He darted out the back door before Clyde could stop him. As Clyde glanced around the now vacant house, he started thinking about what Cartman said about blackmail._

"_Blackmail? Why didn't he just try and sneak up…oh shit, dude!" said Clyde with alarm. He got up off the floor and ran up the stairs as fast as his drunken, bruised legs could carry him. He went down the hall to his bedroom and grabbed the door handle. He turned it and began to open the door-_

_KNOCK!! KNOCK!! KNOCK!!_

"_Open up! Police!" said a loud voice from outside the front door._

"_Dude, shit!" said Clyde. Clyde closed his bedroom door and headed back downstairs…_

…and then I just bullshitted a story to the police, and they actually bought it." finished Clyde "God, Officer Barbrady is so stupid-but I'm not complaining!" Wendy analyzed Clyde's story.

"So…did Cartman ever...blackmail you?" asked Wendy cautiously.

"No, he never brought it up again actually." said Clyde "I don't see how he could have blackmailed me anyway. He would have had to sneak up into my room somehow and snoop around." Clyde chuckled thinking about the absurdity of the whole thing. "That dumbass never got the chance, and no one is naïve enough to actually listen to him and help him with one of his crazy-ass plans." Wendy considered this, and after thinking for a few seconds she became horrified as an unspeakable scenario suddenly formed in her head.

"Right…no one would ever help Cartman…" said Wendy blankly. Wendy suddenly had the urge to leave. "Umm…thanks Clyde…bye…" Wendy awkwardly turned and walked away. Once she was safely alone she got out her cell phone and called Stan. After a few rings he picked up.

"Hey Wendy." said Stan.

"Hey sweetie. Listen-are you and Butters getting together to work on that science project sometime this weekend?" Wendy said quickly.

"Yeah, but Butters is in San Francisco right now. He said he's getting back this Sunday, and coming over to my house around 8:00 Sunday night. Why?" said Stan. Wendy thought quickly.

"Nothing….uh Bebe and I aren't doing anything that night and we want to help you guys out. Sunday night at 8:00 you said?" asked Wendy.

"Yeah, but-" started Stan.

"OK, bye." interrupted Wendy. She immediately hung up her phone. She was trying to form a plan, but was getting increasingly worried.

"Sunday night?" said Wendy quietly to herself "I hope Bebe can hang on until then…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Sorry for the delay, all my work piled up and it demanded my attention. I cut off the end of this chapter because if I didn't I think it would have been a bit too long. The rest of this chapter will just be Chapter 7…so nothing was really changed; it's just that the whole story will now be posted in a total of nine chapters instead of eight. **

It was now almost 7 PM on Sunday, September 15th. It was getting dark fast, and Wendy was walking to Bebe's house. She shivered slightly in the brisk early autumn air. She listened intently to her phone, hoping Bebe would finally answer it. She hung up after getting the voice mail message again.

"I know she said she needed some alone time, but all weekend?" asked Wendy aloud to herself. She figured Bebe would want the rest of Friday to herself, but she thought Bebe would have wanted to call her by now. At first Wendy gave Bebe her space, but Bebe was not the type of person to have her phone off for this long, which worried Wendy immensely. She approached Bebe's front door and after a brief hesitation, knocked. Bebe's mom eventually came to the door.

"Hello, Wendy! It seems like it's been forever since I've seen you!" said Mrs Stevens graciously. Wendy smiled weakly.

"Hi Mrs. Stevens. Is Bebe home?" said Wendy, getting right to the chase. Mrs. Stevens's face immediately became more serious.

"Yes, but she's shut herself in her room." said Mrs Stevens with an air of sadness "She's stayed in there almost all weekend. As soon as she got home on Friday she wanted me to go out and get a bunch of sappy romance movies and tons of ice cream. When I got home she took all the movies up to her room to watch." Mrs Stevens started to sniffle "She only came out to go the bathroom, eat dinner, and get more ice cream."

"I see…" said Wendy, already imagining the scene playing out in Bebe's room.

"Whenever I tried to talk to her she just she wanted to be alone." Mrs Stevens eyes started to water. Saying it out loud made her sound like a horrible mother for not trying harder to comfort her daughter. She knew she wasn't the greatest mother in the world, and had always given Bebe plenty of personal space, but for some reason it just didn't feel right to try and talk to her. Whenever Bebe came out of her room she could feel a vibe emanate from her that said she truly wanted to be alone.

"Do you think she'd want to talk to me?" asked Wendy.

"If she's in the mood to talk to anyone, it would be you." said Mrs Stevens, gesturing Wendy up to Bebe's room. Wendy entered and went up to Bebe's room. She stood in front of her bedroom door for a few moments, then knocked lightly.

"Go away." said Bebe.

"It's me, Bebe." said Wendy in a comforting tone. There was no response from the other side of the door. She couldn't even hear rustling bed sheets or footsteps, just silence. "Bebe?" asked Wendy, louder and more worried this time. After another moment Wendy finally heard what sounded like shuffled footsteps coming toward the door. Wendy took a step back away from the door as Bebe unlocked it. Instead of the door opening Wendy only heard shuffled footsteps heading back inside the room, so Wendy took it upon herself to slowly open the door. She stepped inside and closed the door behind her before fully surveying the situation.

"Hey Bebe…" said Wendy, being unable to think of anything better to say at that moment. In short, Bebe's room was a mess. Piles of tissues lay all over the floor. At least a dozen ice cream cartons lay haphazardly strewn across the room. Her desk light and the light from the TV were the only sources of illumination. On the bed next to Bebe lay several empty tissue boxes as well as the DVD boxes of nearly twenty romance movies.

"Hey Wendy…" replied Bebe dully. Bebe's condition matched the condition of her room-a mess. She was still in her pajamas, and probably had been since Friday. Her hair was sticking out in all different directions and looked completely unkempt. Bebe's eyes were red and puffy from crying, but also had a deeper sadness to them, emphasizing the little wrinkles on her face. There were dark circles under her eyes that looked as if she hadn't had a decent night sleep in a week. Her skin looked paler, and didn't have the glow that usually accompanied Bebe's energetic personality. There were some dried chocolate stains around her mouth and on her shirt. She was holding a spoon and a half empty carton of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream.

"How are you doing?" asked Wendy, realizing afterward that that was a stupid question.

"Alright, I guess." started Bebe flatly "It's just…after everything that happened on Friday I just felt like I needed some…ya know, alone time, ya know? Just me, some movies, and a buttload of ice cream." Bebe took a spoonful of ice cream straight from the carton and ate it.

"I understand" said Wendy sympathetically, slowly navigating around the debris of tissues and empty ice cream cartons to get to Bebe's bed "I've been down that road before." Bebe became confused.

"What road are you talking about? I've stayed in my room all weekend." said Bebe. Wendy couldn't help but giggle at Bebe's naïveté.

"It's just an expression, never mind." said Wendy "What I mean is that I've been in your position before-emotionally." Now Bebe became irritated.

"Oh, so you know what it feels like being pregnant after a night of sex you didn't even know you had with a guy you can't even remember?" said Bebe, sounding extremely annoyed.

"…No…" said Wendy, feeling completely embarrassed.

"That's what I thought" said Bebe in a slightly smug tone, knowing she just put Wendy in her place. She celebrated with another spoonful of ice cream.

"But I can remember several times when I was feeling like shit and doing exactly what you're doing now." said Wendy sympathetically, sitting down next to her "I'd be there, sitting alone in my room watching sappy movies, pigging out on ice cream-"

"Sometimes I get a craving for ketchup." interrupted Bebe. Wendy watched in astonishment as Bebe picked up a ketchup bottle from behind her, squirt some on top of the ice cream on her spoon, then devour it with delight. Wendy's astonishment quickly turned into disgust.

"…OK, you've got me there" said Wendy "I've never had a craving to put ketchup on ice cream."

"Well obviously, you've never been pregnant!" said Bebe jokingly. Both girls managed to laugh, even if it was a nervous and awkward laugh. Soon the room was dominated by silence, and Bebe ate another spoonful of ice cream. After a minute Wendy broke the silence.

"I talked to Clyde." said Wendy

"Yeah, what did he say?" asked Bebe sudden anxiousness. Wendy took a deep breath.

"In a nutshell" started Wendy "Cartman came and crashed the party, he and Clyde started fighting, eventually the cops showed up, everyone ran out and-"

"Wendy that makes no sense." said Bebe.

"Yeah, tell me about it." said Wendy

"I mean, how can all that stuff fit in a nutshell?" said Bebe. Wendy sighed, closed her eyes and squeezed the bridge of her nose with one hand-a habit she'd picked up from her boyfriend.

"It's just another expression, Bebe" said Wendy, looking back up at her "The point is: Cartman-for whatever retarded reason-was trying to get stuff to blackmail Clyde. But Cartman never got up to Clyde's room to snoop around. Clyde thought that Cartman tried to do the whole stupid thing by himself, but I don't think it's as simple as that…"

"Wait, when does this start affecting me?" asked Bebe taking yet another spoonful of ice cream.

"Cartman may be a racist sociopathic asshole, but when it comes to carrying out an outrageously idiotic plan, he always knows what he's doing…and he always has an accomplice…" said Wendy, hoping Bebe would figure it out the rest. Unfortunately, all Wendy got from Bebe was an all-too-familiar dumb look, so she elaborated. "Cartman would have known that any evidence he could have used to blackmail Clyde would have been in Clyde's bedroom…and who do you think he would have gotten to help him get it?" asked Wendy. Bebe thought for a few seconds.

"Butters?" answered Bebe. Wendy for once gave a sigh of relief.

"Yes" replied Wendy, relieved that Bebe was capable of putting some pieces together herself.

"What does Butters have to do with all this? And more importantly what does all this have to do with me?" asked Bebe. Wendy couldn't help but face palm. She once again overestimated Bebe's ability to comprehend complex ideas without help. Bebe still needed 'mental training wheels' as Wendy sometimes thought of it.

"When Cartman was fighting Clyde downstairs, Butters must have somehow snuck up to Clyde's room. And guess what he found when he got there?" said Wendy, trying to sound as patient as possible.

"…Something to blackmail Clyde? Oh! Like that bottle of whiskey in his closet!" said Bebe.

"No" said Wendy "No Bebe, he found-wait, what do you mean bottle of whiskey in his closet?"

"Yeah!" said Bebe excitedly "I was looking through his closet for a shirt to put on after Kyle went downstairs, and I found an unopened bottle of whiskey hidden way in the back. I decided Kyle was taking too long to come back with more punch so-"

"Bebe" interrupted Wendy "How are you remembering all this?" Bebe gasped.

"…I don't know" said Bebe in genuine amazement "That's really weird…" Wendy didn't want to get distracted by the fact that Bebe had remembered something she shouldn't have been able to remember, and refocused the conversation back to Butters.

"Bebe, Butter's snuck into Clyde's room and found you!" said Wendy a bit too forcefully. Bebe looked at Wendy and finally realized what she'd been getting at.

"Oh my God, wait" said Bebe, becoming increasingly frantic "Butters found me when I was…I slept with Bu…Butters? Butters! Oh my God, I slept with Butters!" Bebe started to shovel ice cream into her mouth in between spurts of 'Oh my God' and 'I slept with Butters'. Wendy grabbed Bebe's hand to try and stop her.

"Bebe, calm down." said Wendy, although she would have had better luck saying that to a hummingbird on crack.

"How can I be calm!?" said Bebe with a tone of voice reflecting the fact that she was not in the least bit calm "I'm pregnant with Butter's baby!"

"We don't know that for sure" said Wendy, losing her ability to remain calm in the face of such panic "We can talk to Butters and get his story." This made Bebe even more frantic.

"We won't see him until tomorrow at school! I can't wait that long, I've got to find out now!" said Bebe hysterically.

"Listen, he's going to be over at Stan's house in about an hour to work on their science project together. We can go over and talk to him then." said Wendy. Bebe stopped panicking momentarily.

"Stan's house? In an hour?" said Bebe. After a few seconds of thinking this over Bebe stood up and turned on the light, then walked over to her full length mirror. For the past two days Bebe had been in a fog, not seeing or perceiving reality at all. Hiding herself and merely existing. With the fog lifted, Bebe saw herself for the first time in days-and she didn't like what she saw. Wendy plugged her ears, expecting a painful, window shattering shriek. Instead, Bebe just ate more ice cream in despair.

"But I'm a total wreck!" said Bebe pitifully "I can't go over there looking like this! I haven't done my hair or washed my face or even taken a shower all weekend!" Wendy knew another emotional breakdown was eminent, so she got up and stood behind Bebe, holding her shoulders reassuringly. Together they looked at themselves in the mirror.

"OK, here's what you're going to do" said Wendy with a confident, pep talk attitude "You are going to take a shower. You are going to do your hair and make it look beautiful. You are going to put on some nice makeup. You are going to put on a nice pair of jeans and a cute top, and you are going to look good, and you are going to feel good!"

"OK…" said Bebe half-heartedly.

"OK?" said Wendy, trying to pep Bebe up "You're supposed to say 'Yes Wendy! I'm going to look good and feel good!'"

"Yes Wendy, I'm going to look good and feel good." said Bebe half-heartedly.

"What? I can't hear you!" said Wendy, now in full coach-in-locker-room-at-halftime mode.

"I said Yes Wendy, I'm going to look good and feel good." said Bebe with annoyance, but more energy.

"What did you say?" said Wendy loudly.

"I'm going to look good and feel good!" said Bebe, starting to get pepped up.

"I can't hear you!" said Wendy, her voice reaching fever pitch.

"I'm going to look good and feel good!" said Bebe with the same excitement as Wendy.

"Alright, go for it!" said Wendy.

"Here, take this." said Bebe confidently, putting her spoon in the ice cream carton and shoving it into Wendy's hands. "I've got a shower to take!" Bebe turned and exited dramatically, headed for the bathroom. While Bebe was in the shower, Wendy put the ice cream down and took the opportunity to go through Bebe's closet and pick out a sexy pair of jeans for her.

"Oh, yes! She'll want to wear these!" said Wendy out loud after finding Bebe's favorite pair of faded blue jeans. She put them on the dresser along with a cute top. With that done Wendy decided to clean up Bebe's room. She got a few large garbage bags from a nearby broom closet and picked up the empty ice cream cartons and tear-filled tissues. It took over half an hour and a couple trips out to the garbage can by the street but she managed to have the room clean before Bebe came back. Wendy celebrated by relaxing on Bebe's bed and finishing off the rest of the ice cream from the carton Bebe gave her. Eventually Bebe came back wearing a towel on her head, a bathrobe, and a new sense of self-confidence.

"Wendy, did you clean up my room for me?" asked Bebe.

"And picked an outfit for you." replied Wendy while pointing to it. Bebe couldn't help but smile gratefully.

"Have I ever told you how awesome you are?" said Bebe as she picked up the clothes and began to change.

"Once or twice" said Wendy "That's why I let myself finish your ice cream."

"Ya know, I didn't say you could eat that." said Bebe, pretending to be annoyed while putting on her shirt.

"Oh really? Because I thought you did when you shoved it into my hands like it was a math book." said Wendy, pretending to be smug.

"Ha Ha. Very funny" said Bebe sarcastically, slipping into her jeans "You know very well that if it was a math book I would have-ugh-thrown it…" Bebe cut herself off and focused on buttoning up her jeans "That's weird. I don't remember these pants being so tight."

"They're your pants, aren't they all tight?" said Wendy.

"Well, yeah, but not this tight." said Bebe with slight agitation in her voice. After a few more forceful tugs she managed to button and zipper the fly. She then released the breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Ah, there we go." she said with satisfaction. She then walked over and examined herself in the mirror. At first she was extremely pleased with herself, but then a look of horror slowly crossed her face.

"Wendy, what's this?" said Bebe in disbelief, poking her stomach. The tightness of her jeans accentuated the little roll of fat on her stomach, creating a slight muffin top. "Oh my God Wendy I'm fat!" she said hysterically.

"Bebe you're not fat. You're over reacting, calm down." said Wendy lazily. Keeping Bebe calm took a lot of energy, and at that moment Wendy didn't feel the need to jump up to Bebe's level. Bebe lifted up her shirt and turned sideways to look at her profile, pinching and poking her little stomach flab.

"Oh my God, I'm showing already! Look at this!" said Bebe, trying to get Wendy to look at her stomach.

"I can assure you that you're not showing yet. There's a much simpler explanation." said Wendy in a level-headed manner, knowing the obvious reason why Bebe looked a bit pudgier. The obvious reason which, as usual, Bebe missed completely.

"Well, I'm pregnant Wendy! I'm going to get fat, what other possible explanation is there?" said Bebe speaking more quickly and panicky now. As she frantically assessed the 'damage', Wendy calmly got off the bed with the now empty ice cream carton. She stood next to Bebe and shoved it into her hands they way Bebe did to her earlier. Bebe stopped fretting for a second to look at the ice cream carton.

"Oh, I get it." said Bebe flatly. She smiled and shook her head in mild embarrassment.

"You didn't think you could pig out on ice cream all weekend without a little bloating afterward, did you?" said Wendy in a mock scolding tone of voice. Bebe giggled.

"To be honest, there wasn't a whole lot of thinking involved." said Bebe.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised." replied Wendy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Getting ever closer to the climax of the story... **

After Bebe had recovered from her minor meltdown, she and Wendy went on their way to Stan's house. It was just after 8:00 in the evening.

"Ok Bebe, one more time. What's the plan?" said Wendy.

"We knock on the door" started Bebe for what seemed like the millionth time "We say we're going to help Butters and Stan with their project."

"Good. Then what?" said Wendy.

"Then, once we're inside with them, you'll take Stan somewhere else, leaving me alone with Butters." continued Bebe.

"Excellent" said Wendy, getting excited knowing that Bebe could remember such complicated instructions "Then what?"

"Then I'll ask Butters what happened at the party." finished Bebe.

"Right!" said Wendy. Despite Wendy's confidence, Bebe looked worried. "What's wrong?" asked Wendy.

"I just don't know if I can handle this by myself." said Bebe pathetically "I want you to be there when I ask him about it."

"I can't be there this time, I have to make sure Stan isn't there." said Wendy.

"Can't you just ask him to leave?" pleaded Bebe "Just tell him to leave, and then stay with me and Butters."

"Kick Stan out of his own house? That's kind of rude, don't you think?" replied Wendy. Bebe wasn't buying it. "Besides, I need to distract him to make sure he doesn't overhear anything that he doesn't need to know."

"Oh, I get it. You need to 'distract' him, OK…" said Bebe with a wink. Wendy replied with a light slap to Bebe's arm.

"That's not at all what I meant and you know it." said Wendy with a chuckle, despite trying to sound annoyed.

"Whatever you say Wendy." said Bebe. After a bit of giggling Bebe took a deep breath.

"Just stick to the plan, and you'll do fine, OK?" said Wendy.

"Right. Stick to the plan. Got it." said Bebe. They made it up to the Marsh residence and knocked on the front door. After a short minute Mr. Marsh answered the door, sporting his all-too-casual look of white briefs, a beer belly and open teal bathrobe-complete with coffee mug in hand. Even though it was a Sunday night, Randy still did not feel the need to get dressed, not even to answer the door. Bebe's reaction resembled screaming in terror while gagging. Wendy's reaction was a look of unwanted surprise rather than shock. She had been around the Marsh family for years and had unfortunately seen her fair share of Randy's 'casual' attire.

"Oh hello girls" said Randy, completely unfazed by Bebe's horrified expression "If you're looking for Stan he's down in the basement with Butters. They're working on some school project." He stepped out of the doorway while taking a sip of coffee. Wendy thanked him as she and Bebe quickly stepped inside and scurried down to the basement.

"That was revolting." said Bebe quietly.

"Forget about it. Remember the plan." said Wendy. Bebe just managed to collect herself by the time they made it down to Stan's basement. As the two girls descended the stairs they saw both Stan and Butters looking at some large poster lying on the floor.

"Hey there, guys!" said Wendy cheerfully. Stan and Butters looked up, startled.

"Oh, hey Wendy!" said Stan with genuine surprise. Wendy quickly made her way over to him and they embraced, which led to a series of tender, loving kisses.

"So…what are you two doing here?" said Butters, gesturing to Wendy and Bebe. Wendy answered him quickly.

"Well, Stan called me and said you guys needed some help with your project." said Wendy. Stan looked puzzled.

"I did?" said Stan.

"Yes, you did, remember?" said Wendy sternly while glaring into his eyes. Considering they were still embraced, Stan was pretty much intimidated into following her lead.

"Oh…yeah, thanks for coming over." said Stan. As soon as he said it, Wendy stopped glaring and kissed him again.

"What…uhh…" said Bebe, as she walked over to look at the poster "uhh…Project are you guys working on?"

"Well, right now we're putting together a collage of various Michael Jackson pictures to show how at one point in his life his face looked like a different organelle in an animal cell" said Butters, hoping to draw attention to the poster and away from Stan and Wendy "The problem is that we still haven't found a good picture of when he looked like a mitochondria."

"Dammit, Mr. Garrison gives us the stupidest, most random assignments." said Stan angrily "When is he going to start giving us real homework?"

"I don't know, but my dad said if I don't get an A on this project he's going to ground me." replied Butters.

"Seriously Butters, you need to man up and stop taking this grounding shit from your dad." said Stan.

"You think I need to 'man up'?" said Butters, trying to be intimidating "That's interesting because I seem to recall this one time about four years ago that involved a certain bully named Trent Bo-"

"A picture of Michael Jackson that looks like mitochondria you say?" yelled Wendy loudly, cutting off Butters and changing the subject simultaneously. Stan, Butters and Bebe all look at her "What a coincidence! I just happen to know about this great website that has just such a picture!" After only half a second the air was filled with awkwardness. Wendy turned directly to Stan "I'll show it to you Stan! Butters and Bebe can stay here and keep working."

"Sure…" said Stan. He had learned over their years of dating to never question or contradict her when she said something like that, no matter how random or out of place it seemed. It was always better to just go along with what she said. "We'll go up to my room to look at that website, and Bebe will help Butters down here."

"Perfect!" said Wendy "We'll be back later guys!" As she started to drag Stan upstairs, Bebe shot her an look of alarm. Wendy looked back at Bebe with a calm glance, along with a head nod toward Butters. As she and Stan disappeared upstairs, Bebe sighed and turned toward Butters. She put her hands on her hips dejectedly.

"Well, I guess it's just us now." said Butters. Bebe just nodded. Butters began to talk about what work they had done already on the poster, but Bebe didn't pay attention. Her head nodded when it seemed appropriate, but the entire time her mind was fixated on Butters and the idea of being pregnant with his child. Her mind drifted through different possibilities and repercussions of having a baby with Butters. Her right hand absentmindedly moved to her stomach and simply rested there.

"Bebe?" said Butters.

"Huh?" said Bebe, snapping back to reality.

"You seem preoccupied." said Butters. Bebe got defensive.

"What would I possibly be preoccupied about?" said Bebe. She started to get nervous. She hadn't really thought this part of Wendy's plan through a whole lot. She adjusted her jeans.

"Oh, I know what this is about." said Butters.

"What? You know what what's about?" said Bebe. She was surprised; she didn't think this conversation would go this way. She panicked; the only way he could possibly know-

"Don't worry; I know what you're going through. I had a bit of a fat phase myself a couple of years ago." said Butters, trying to sound light-hearted. Bebe became angry.

"You have no idea what I'm going through! How could you possibly-wait, fat phase?" said Bebe, transitioning from angry to confused with the smoothness of a porcupine.

"Yeah" started Butters "Back in sophomore year I gained about ten pounds-"

"Stop" interrupted Bebe authoritatively "You think I want to talk to you about how to deal with gaining a little weight?"

"Well obviously." said Butters, gesturing stupidly to Bebe. He quickly realized his mistake when he saw what appeared to be flames directly from the bowels of Hell glaze over Bebe's eyes. He felt as if her evil look of death was starting to melt his face off. He gulped nervously. Bebe began to walk toward him mechanically in a manner that showed him she had no control over her actions. Butters, wisely, started to back away.

"The only reason I'm not beating you to death with your own stupidity right now is because I need you to tell me what happened at Clyde's party." said Bebe. At that moment any concept resembling patience was lost on her.

"Clyde's party?" said Butters nervously "I wasn't allowed to go to his party because if I did my dad would've grou-"

"Shut up!" yelled Bebe as she charged and grabbed Butters by his collar, lifted him up and slammed him against the wall. She was in full-blown bitch mode "God dammit Butters if your sniveling, cowardly ass is the father I'm going to kill you so many times-"

"Fa-fa-father!?" squeaked Butters. His face went ghostly white, partly from Bebe's revelation and partly because he was now scared for his well being "Oh Jesus! Oh God in Heaven!" Upon seeing Butters' fearful reaction, Bebe couldn't help but tear up a bit, even though she was still holding him up against the wall.

"Well? Are you?" said Bebe angrily through tears.

"Well, uh, let me explain exactly what happened…" stammered Butters. Bebe lowered Butters down to the floor, but still held him against the wall by his collar.

"Yeah, you start explaining." said Bebe.

"Let's see" began Butters "Clyde's party…


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: This flashback takes place at the same time as the last flashback in Chapter 5.**

_Friday, August 30th__, 10:00 PM_

_While Clyde's party raged on inside his house, Butters was standing in Clyde's backyard with a ladder and only a vague idea as to what he was doing._

"_OK, Eric said that Clyde's room was the second window from the end of the house on the second floor." said Butters out loud to himself as he positioned the ladder up against the house quietly. He wasn't particularly confident that this plan would work, but he decided to go along with Cartman anyway. Cartman can be extremely persuasive at times. Butters knew he didn't have a lot of time and would have to work fast. He climbed up the ladder and carefully began to unlock the window from the outside-a skill he was surprisingly adept at. "I'll just sneak in, look for something to blackmail him with, and then get out" said Butters. He managed to undo the lock and slide the window open. "No problem." said Butters confidently._

"_Butters!" said Bebe excitedly. Butters almost fell off the ladder. When he looked into the room and saw Bebe he almost fell off again. He had to grab the inside of the window ledge for support. _

"_Wha!?" was all that could come out of Butters' mouth. His legs were somehow still on the ladder and his upper body was sprawled rather ungracefully in the window frame, partly in the house and partly outside it. He looked over and saw Bebe sitting on the floor wearing nothing but a bra and short skirt holding a bottle of whiskey that was well on its way to becoming empty._

"_Look Butters! Clyde had a secret bottle of booze in his closet!" said Bebe drunkenly. She was so drunk that she didn't care Butters was coming into Clyde's house via second story window. Butters was frozen stiff-as if his brain had crashed and was trying to reboot itself. Bebe burst out laughing "Oh Butters, you're so funny" she said as she dragged herself into a standing position, using the bed for support. "What are ya doin' out there, huh?" said Bebe with a giggle._

"_Oh Jesus! Oh God in Heaven!" said Butters. He instantly became jittery, despite his awkward body position. This was certainly not part of the plan. Bebe laughed some more._

"_Come on in and join the party, silly head!" said Bebe playfully, stumbling over to the window. _

"_Uhhh…OK…" said Butters. The increased proximity of Bebe's drunken and half naked body acted like a magnet that caused Butters to climb into the room like a hypnotized robot. Even Butters had a tough time not staring at her well-endowed assets. _

"_Here, drink this!" said Bebe reaching up and pouring whiskey down his throat. Butters quickly stopped her and spat/coughed the whiskey back out._

"_What are you doing!? My parents will ground me if they found I was drinking here!" said Butters to Bebe's boobs._

"_Then why are you here?" asked Bebe seductively, trying to shove her boobs into his face. It took all of Butters' willpower to not stare at them._

"_Uh, well, do you think you could put on a shirt, or something?" said Butters. He was starting to have trouble completing full sentences. Bebe ignored him._

"_Has anyone told you that you have beautiful teeth?" slurred Bebe flirtatiously. She stumbled seductively toward him, while Butters backed away at the same speed. Beads of sweat were forming all over his body._

"_Well no, not really, but…uh…I'm actually trying to…uh…find something here to blackmail Clyde with…uh…" said Butters slowly. He managed to dodge Bebe's drunken advance and get over the closet. He quickly started digging through its contents._

"_You mean you would rather look through Clyde's closet of ugly shirts than look at little ol' me?" said Bebe with a southern accent that came out of nowhere. Despite his better judgment, Butters turned around. She was standing there with her best sad, puppy dog face. Butters was so completely at a loss for what to do he couldn't even panic-all he could do was stare. "That's what I thought!" said Bebe with a grin. She suddenly lunged and grabbed front of his shirt with both hands. With all of her drunken might she swung him around and pushed him onto the bed._

"_Oh hamburgers!" said Butters before Bebe threw herself on top of him, covering his mouth tightly with one hand. Butters was easily strong enough to fight back against her, but for some reason his body felt paralyzed, making it effortless for Bebe to overpower him. With one hand over his mouth, Bebe used the other to explore Butters' surprisingly large biceps and shoulder muscles._

"_Come on, don't you want me?" said Bebe provocatively, moving her exploring hand over his pecs "Don't you want to…indulge for once in your life?"_

"_MMHM-NHHH!" muffled Butters while trying to violently shake his head 'no'. Bebe couldn't believe that he could still resist her even at this point. Her exploring hand became more aggressive as it went straight for the fly on his jeans. Butters, seeing that Bebe was trying to unbutton his pants, immediately snapped into action. He reached out and grabbed both of Bebe's wrists and pulled them away from his body. With a burst of pulse-pounding adrenaline he was able to not only heave Bebe off of his body, but flip her over. Bebe was now lying on her back on the bed looking up at Butters, who was lying on top of her holding her arms down against the bed. Butters looked down at Bebe with the look of a crazed animal, while Bebe looked up at him with a mix of surprise and terror. Both of them were breathing heavily from the rush._

"_Now that's more like it!" said Bebe devilishly. The adrenaline dissipated quickly, and Butters analyzed the position he now found himself in. He decided that lying on top of a drunk, shirtless Bebe was indeed a most compromising position and reacted accordingly._

"_AAAAHHHHH!!!!" screamed Butters as he jumped off the bed and backed up all the way against the door. It would have been a similar reaction if he had suddenly found himself lying on top of a bon fire. Bebe sat up on the bed._

"_Didn't that get your blood flowing Butters?" said Bebe sensually._

"_Oh yeah" said Butters quickly "But not to a place where-"_

_CRASH!!!_

"_What was that noise?" said Butters, suddenly alert._

"_What was what noise?" said an oblivious Bebe. She reached over to where the bottle of whiskey ended up on the floor and took a big swig._

"_That crash! Something's happening downstairs!" said Butters with panic in his voice. Bebe giggled._

"_If you're referring to your penis, it's called an erection." said Bebe jokingly. Butters however, was in no mood for jokes._

"_No! Listen!" said Butters. He gestured for Bebe to come over to the door. Bebe tried to stand up but toppled over onto the floor-something she found very amusing. Butters just rolled his eyes and went over to help her up. He grabbed her hand and hoisted her up off the floor, but she just fell into him and embraced him partly because she was drunkenly attracted to him, but mostly because she couldn't stand up on her own. Butters figured trying to pry her off of him was futile, so he just walked her over to the door._

"_What are we listening for?" asked Bebe. Her brain was having trouble following what was going on._

"_Shh!" said Butters. From downstairs he could hear what sounded like pieces of furniture breaking and shouting. There was a growing chorus of people shouting 'fight! fight!'. Butters suddenly remembered what he was supposed to be doing. "Oh Jesus! I gotta find something, really fast!" he said frantically. He moved Bebe back across the room and sat her down on the bed._

"_So are we finally gonna do it now?" said Bebe expectantly._

"_Uhh, how about you put your shirt back on while I look around for some dirt on Clyde?" said Butters hoping to take control on the situation._

"_Wait-why do you want to put some dirt on Clyde?" said Bebe, visibly confused after half-hearing what he said. Butters went over and picked up Bebe's shirt and tossed it at her. It ended up hitting her in the face because she didn't react fast enough to catch it. Butters again started digging through Clyde's closet._

"_It's all Eric's idea" said Butters, feeling an explanation was necessary "That's what he wants me to find up here while he's down there distracting everybody. He said if we can blackmail him, then Clyde will have to give back the videotape he has of Eric and I-"_

"_This shirt feels wet" interrupted Bebe. She was so focused on trying button up her shirt that she didn't pay any attention to what Butters was saying "Why does my shirt feel wet?" Before Butters had a chance to respond, he heard an even more frightening sound._

"_Is that a police siren!?" said Butters. He ran over and listened by the door again. This time he heard a loud voice call out 'Dudes! The cops are here! Cheese it!' and then a cacophony of chaotic commotion erupted, with lots of running and screaming. Butters had never been more panicked in his life "Ahh! Police! I can't get arrested! If I get arrested my parents will ground me!"_

"_What?" said Bebe blankly. She managed to get her shirt on, but she looked as if she had burned out what little brainpower she had left in doing so. Butters dashed over and firmly grabbed Bebe by the shoulders._

"_We have to get out of here!" said Butters quickly._

"…_Are those sirens?" said Bebe, obviously a step behind the situation._

"_Yes! Sirens! Sirens mean police, and police mean people getting arrested!" said Butters. He was doing his best to get Bebe to see the severity of their predicament._

"…_People?..." said Bebe, barely following._

"_People like you!" blurted out Butters. Bebe thought about this for a couple of seconds, then suddenly became alarmed._

"_Me? Police? Arrested!" said Bebe._

"_Yes!" said Butters._

"_We have to get out of here!" said Bebe._

"_Wow." muttered Butters half under his breath. He helped Bebe up off the bed and went over to the window, which was still open._

"_OK, you climb down the ladder first." said Butters. He started to help her onto the ladder, but quickly realized that there would be no way she would be able to climb down safely in her current state. "OK, Plan B. I'll have to carry you down."_

"_Carry me?" said Bebe._

"_Yeah grab on." said Butters, turning around expecting Bebe to grab onto his back. Instead she groped his ass. Butters nearly shot through the ceiling "What'd you do that for?" said Butters with irritation._

"_What? You have a tight ass. I couldn't help myself." said Bebe playfully. Butters didn't get a chance to respond because just then he heard what sounded like loud footsteps charging up the stairs._

"_Gah!" said Butters. Without thinking he shoved Bebe and himself into the closest and quickly closed the door behind him. There wasn't a whole lot of room to spare so the two of them were essentially on top of each other._

"_We're hiding inside a closet now? Kinky!" said Bebe, leaning in to kiss Butters. He immediately put his hand over her mouth to shush her. Butters then felt Bebe's warm hand slide underneath his shirt, running her fingers over his abs. Butters decided not to stop her because she at least stayed quiet. At first he only heard their breathing, but then he heard the doorknob turn. He sucked in his breath as he heard the door start to open. Suddenly it stopped and from downstairs he heard what sounded like 'open up! police!'. Directly from the other side of the door was Clyde's voice that said 'dude, shit!'. Then Butters heard the door close and footsteps head back downstairs. Butters exhaled loudly and let go of Bebe's mouth._

"_That was close. Sounds like he's gone." said Butters with relief._

"_Good!" said Bebe as she started to take off Butters' shirt. Butters quickly opened the closet and pushed her out into room._

"_No! We have to leave while we have the chance!" said Butters. After a bit of a struggle he managed to get Bebe up onto his back. Without wasting any more time he descended the ladder, making sure Bebe was securely holding on to him the entire time. When they were safely on the ground outside Butters collected the ladder as quickly and as quietly as he could. Bebe started to shiver in the brisk night air._

"_I'm cold." said Bebe, crossing her arms tightly across her chest. Butters laid the ladder down next to Clyde's shed and walked back over to Bebe._

"_Come on, I'll take you back home." said Butters softly._

"_No" replied Bebe, hugging Butters for warmth "Take me to Kenny's house instead." Butters was hesitant._

"_I don't know" said Butters "I really think you should go back ho-"_

"_Please? Take me to Kenny's house?" begged Bebe, looking up at Butters with her puppy dog eyes._

"_Alright. His house is closer anyway." conceded Butters. Making sure they avoided the cops in Clyde's front yard, they made their way over to Kenny's house…_

…and when we got there, you started making out with him, he took you inside…and I went home." finished Butters. Bebe was at the brink of tears, even though she was still holding Butters against the wall by his collar.

"I acted like that and you still didn't…didn't…" Bebe was too choked up to finish the sentence.

"Well no, I didn't…" said Butters sheepishly "I figured Kenny wouldn't have liked it too much, and plus I knew if I did then my parents would have-"

"Oh Butters!" cried Bebe with a flood of tears. She let go of his collar and hugged him tightly "Oh my God Butters, you're the most amazing guy ever! Thank you so much! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Umm…you're welcome?" replied Butters, hugging her back awkwardly.

"Thank you so much for not sleeping with me!" said Bebe. She was sniffling in a vain attempt to control her tears. "You have no idea how happy this makes me!" Butters wasn't sure whether to feel insulted or not. Instead he just patted her back comfortingly.

"Umm…anytime? Errr-not a problem? Uhh, wait…" said Butters, trying and failing to find a suitable response. Bebe started laughing, which helped to bring her tears and sniffling under control.

"Oh Butters, you're so innocent and pure. Please don't ever change." said Bebe kindly.

"Aw shucks, you don't have to worry about me." replied Butters, letting go of her and smiling sweetly. Bebe couldn't help but smile back. She sniffled once more and wiped her tears.

"And to think; for a second there I actually thought you were the one who got me pregnant." said Bebe light-heartedly.

"Yeah, that would have been awkward." said Butters. Without anything else to say the room filled with an awkward silence. After a few moments of awkwardly standing, Butters walked back over to his poster lying on the floor. Bebe broke the silence.

"Oh, and if you tell anyone I'm pregnant then I'll break your face to death with a broken umbrella. OK?" said Bebe casually, almost as an afterthought. Butters didn't get a chance to decipher her odd threat because Stan and Wendy had just come back downstairs. Stan was wiping his lips and Wendy was busy straightening her apparently disheveled hair. Wendy looked over at Butters, then at Bebe.

"Everything OK down here?" asked Wendy.

"Yeah." said Butters and Bebe simultaneously.

"So…you good to go?" Wendy said to Bebe.

"Yep." said Bebe happily "It turns out Butters didn't…need my help…after all."

"Really?" said Wendy, surprised at Bebe's subtlety "OK then. I managed to help Stan finish up, so-" Bebe went extremely wide-eyed "with the research! Finish up with the research!" said Wendy, emphasizing the word 'research' and glaring at Bebe, who couldn't help but smirk a little bit. "So Bebe and I will be going now!" said Wendy quickly.

"Bye guys!" said Bebe. She ran up the stairs with Wendy, who stopped to give Stan a quick goodbye kiss. In a flash both girls were outside again. Wendy was ready to stroll in no particular direction to talk with Bebe, but Bebe had other plans. She started to walk briskly down the street. Wendy walked quickly beside her.

"What did Butters say?" asked Wendy with genuine concern. Bebe smiled smugly.

"It's not Butters." said Bebe flatly.

"What? How is that possible? Who else could it be? Did he say anything else?" said Wendy, each question spoken more anxiously than the last. Bebe still had a smug look on her face.

"Oh Wendy, you're greatest strength is also your greatest weakness-you think too much." said Bebe almost condescendingly. Wendy started to get frustrated.

"What are you talking about? Tell me-what did Butters say?" asked Wendy.

"Sometimes even complicated problems can have simple and obvious solutions." said Bebe. She was bordering on arrogance.

"Stop talking like a freaking fortune cookie and just tell me already!" said Wendy, getting flustered. She wasn't used to being in this position of not knowing-especially with Bebe. Bebe suddenly stopped and turned to face Wendy.

"We never talked to Kenny about this, did we?" said Bebe. She knew she had control of the conversation and she showed it.

"What?" said Wendy, caught off guard "Well, no he said he left the party early and we thought-"

"No" interrupted Bebe with annoyance "YOU thought that that was the end of his story, but why? You never let him explain what happened afterward."

"Afterward? Wait, do you mean Kenny…Kenny's the father?" said a stunned Wendy.

"He is my boyfriend after all." replied Bebe calmly. Wendy was flabbergasted.

"But…how?" asked Wendy. Bebe smirked.

"Let's go ask him." replied Bebe.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: The conclusion!**

It ended up being a little after nine o'clock at night when Bebe and Wendy got to Kenny's house. Bebe walked right up and knocked on the front door while Wendy stood next to her. Kenny eventually opened up the door.

"Kenny!" said Bebe, throwing her arms around him. They quickly embraced and started making out. Instead of letting them have at it for a minute or two before breaking them apart, Wendy immediately stepped in to separate them. After a brief struggle Wendy succeeded.

"Bebe, you're supposed to ask him a question, remember?" said Wendy.

"Oh, right." said Bebe. She took a deep breath and then slapped Kenny across the face. "Why didn't you tell me you fucked me!?" yelled Bebe angrily.

"Ow-" said Kenny before Bebe slapped him again.

"Didn't you realize I was drunk that night!?" Bebe yelled even louder, her voice starting to shriek. "I'm pregnant now because of you!!"

"What!?" Kenny managed to say before Bebe slapped his face again. Wendy was able to grab Bebe's arm before she could slap Kenny a fourth time. Kenny put his hand up to his reddening cheek and touched it lightly. His face winced ever so slightly when he did. He looked in disbelief at Bebe, whose nose flared like an enraged bull. Then he looked at Wendy hoping she could clarify.

"What Bebe meant to ask you was: what happened the night of Clyde's party after you came home?" said Wendy calmly. Kenny blinked rapidly several times to hide the fact his eyes were tearing up.

"Why don't you guys come on inside and I'll, uh, explain." said Kenny, sounding weak.

"I'd rather you just explain right here." said Bebe.

"Bebe, please. Let's just go inside and sit down with Kenny." pleaded Wendy. Bebe sighed.

"Fine." Bebe said as she stepped inside, making sure she didn't touch Kenny as she went by him. Wendy followed her in and Kenny closed the door behind them. After standing in the living room for a few awkward seconds Kenny gestured for them to have a seat on his couch. Bebe decided to sit down at the far end of the couch. She sat down in a huff, crossing her arms and legs and leaning back against the armrest. Wendy sat down next her, leaving Kenny to sit at the other end of the couch. Wendy knew instantly that she was sitting in between Kenny and Bebe-a position that was normally impossible with the two of them. At that moment, however, Wendy felt it was the right place to be.

"You came by around 11 that night…" started Kenny.

_Friday, August 30__th__, 11:00 PM_

_Kenny had just closed the front door and he and Bebe were making out as if they were possessed by love demons. Bebe was so horny she was acting as if the world was about to end. The force with which Bebe was grinding against Kenny's body caused him to back into things. First they ran into the bookcase, then the coffee table, finally the lamp-which fell over and broke. Eventually Bebe guided him toward the stairs, hoping he would walk up them and take her to his room. Instead he fell backwards onto them and Bebe fell right on top of him._

"_Maybe we could make out somewhere more comfortable." said Kenny, despite having Bebe's tongue in his mouth._

"_Like where?" said Bebe, despite having her tongue in Kenny's mouth._

"_Bed?" suggested Kenny._

"_Bed!" said Bebe. They toned down their making out enough to get up the stairs and into Kenny's room as fast as possible. Bebe ran inside followed Kenny, who immediately closed the door behind him. As soon as he did Bebe slammed him up against the back of the door and kissed him wildly, a gesture he instantly reciprocated. Bebe peeled off Kenny's shirt and began rubbing her hands all over his bare chest and highly toned abs. Kenny quickly unbuttoned Bebe's shirt and disposed of it, allowing his hands to run freely across her upper body. He barely had a moment to think about whether or not to remove her bra before Bebe pushed him down onto his bed. As soon as he was down Bebe was lying right on top of him taking off his belt._

"_Wait a minute, Bebe" said Kenny with a hint of concern "Are you…exactly how much did you drink?"_

"_Yeah yeah yeah, we agreed not to go all the way, I know." said Bebe quickly. She then started giving him a series of slower, more loving kisses "But (kiss) I've never wanted you (kiss) as much as I do (kiss) right now (kiss) and for me (kiss) that's saying a lot." Kenny was internally conflicted. He spent many hours thinking about Bebe and what their first time would eventually be like, but it was never like this._

"_Um, that's great and all-fantastic in fact-but, uh...our first time shouldn't be like…this. It just doesn't feel…right, somehow…" said Kenny, trying to convince Bebe and himself. Bebe just smiled._

"_It seems to feel right to 'little Kenny'…" said Bebe playfully having just undone Kenny's belt with the help of 'little Kenny'. Kenny smiled._

"_Yeah, it always feels right for-hey! What do you mean-it's not 'little Kenny' at all!" said Kenny, getting defensive regarding the use of the word 'little'. Bebe grinned from ear to ear._

"_Prove me wrong." said Bebe..._

…as soon as she said that I just couldn't stop myself anymore." finished Kenny "I unzipped my pants and pulled down-"

"Ew ew ew OK, I don't need to hear any further details." interrupted Wendy "What happened after…that?"

"Well to make a long story short, eventually you came by looking for her and you took her back to your house." said Kenny.

"Back to my house…" said Wendy with a slight nod "So I guess that's the whole story then…"

"I hope you realize that this is your fault Kenny." said Bebe with conviction.

"Me!?" said Kenny "You were the one who came to my house completely drunk and horny as hell!"

"You were the sober one!" said Bebe, raising her voice "You weren't supposed to let me do anything stupid like that!"

"How could I stop you? You practically held my dick hostage in my own room!" retorted Kenny angrily.

"You could have at least worn protection!" screamed Bebe.

"Or you could have stopped and thought about the consequences of your actions for once in your fucking life!" yelled Kenny.

"ENOUGH!!" shrieked Wendy. Kenny and Bebe stopped and looked at her. Wendy couldn't sit in between their yelling any longer so she stood up and faced them.

"It is his fault isn't it?" Bebe asked Wendy.

"It takes two to tango, ya know." Kenny said to Bebe.

"At this point it doesn't matter whose fault it is." said Wendy in a scolding manner "What matters is what you're going to do about it now." Bebe looked up at her with watery eyes that implored Wendy for support. Wendy looked at Bebe and sighed. "And this time I can't help you."

"What!" said Bebe incredulously "What do you mean you can't help me? You've been helping me this whole time! Tell me what-"

"I can't tell you the answer Bebe!" interrupted Wendy authoritatively. "Not this time. I can't tell you the answer because I don't know what the answer is. Only you do. Both of you." Wendy turned her head to address Kenny too. "You have to do what you think is right. For yourselves, for each other…and for the baby." It was the first time the word 'baby' had come into the discussion. Bebe and Kenny looked at each other, but then quickly looked down at the floor.

"The… the baby…" said Bebe in a barely audible whisper. Her hands slowly moved over her stomach.

"You two have a lot of serious thinking to do, and whatever your decision happens to be-make sure it's yours." said Wendy. She let silence fill the room in order to let her words sink in. "I have to go now." said Wendy softly. Bebe looked up quickly but didn't say anything as Wendy walked over to the front door, opened it, and left, closing it quietly behind her.

Bebe and Kenny were left in silence. They were still sitting at opposite ends of the couch. The mere four feet of empty space between them might as well have been four billion feet. They couldn't remember the last time they were together, yet apart from each other. They were physically separated and emotionally torn, but they were spiritually connected. The second hand on the wall clock was all that seemed to move.

Tick…Tick…Tick...

**The End**

**Authors Note: And thus the mystery is solved. I may end up writing an epilogue at some point, but ending it this way closes the story while leaving room for a potential new one…maybe, I don't know. Any and all comments/opinions/rants/reviews are awesome.**


End file.
